Return with the Wind
by ChandaK562
Summary: US Marshals Set three years after US Marshals, memories are stirred of Noah Newman when Catherine heads to New York state and is caught in a storm
1. Default Chapter

June 2nd 2:00 pm 

Catherine Walsh paced impatiently outside of the courtroom in the little town of Hudson, New York wondering which was going to come first; Sam answering his phone, the court actually being called into session again or her next birthday. Finally, a minute later, she heard a click on the other end of the phone and started to speak only to realize that she had reached Sam's voice mail.

"Sam, it's Catherine," she said. She just hoped he checked his messages sometime before he left for the airport to pick her up. "I just wanted to let you know that this court case is taking longer than I thought. I'm still waiting to give my testimony so I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll just catch a cab home from the airport so you won't have to bother coming to get me." She was about to say more when the baliff appeared at the door. "Got to go, they're calling us back into court. Bye, Sam."

June 2nd 2:05 pm

The vice-principal poked his head out of his office, thrilled that he had only one more day of school to survive before the junior high let out for the summer. Just then he spotted the person he was looking for pushing a bucket of water down the hall.

"Hey, John!" he called to the young man, motioning for him to leave his mopping for a moment and come into the office. "Need you to do me a favor. The superintendent," this name was spoken as if it was poison, "wants a report on the status of the school this year. Could you run it down to the courthouse? You can knock off for the day after you drop it off."

"No problem," the young man said as he reached out and took the papers before heading for the staff parking lot. He would have happily gone any place he had to to get out of having to clean up what would be left in the wake of all of those kids once they were released from school for the day. He sometimes wondered how he had ended up doing this sort of work. He had always had a vague feeling he was meant for other things. He always pushed that aside though. He knew he was lucky to have the job he did.

The vice principal shook his head as he watched the janitor pull out of the parking lot. That boy was a wonder and he sometimes had to wonder why someone who seemed so clever was working cleaning up after a horde of future delinquents. Of course, he was riding herd on the same delinquents after a rather expensive college education so he couldn't really say much. He just hoped John didn't have a run-in with the superintendent down at the courthouse. If that man didn't stop with the smart remarks about the boy's pony-tail, it would be just their luck he would quit and then where would they be for a janitor?

June 2nd 2:15 pm

John was able to find a parking place in front of the courthouse quickly for once and hurried towards the building. He looked up as he went, puzzled by what he was seeing. The clouds were moving one way while the wind was blowing the trees another. That was wierd. He really hoped they weren't in for a storm. He would have a ton of tree limbs to pick up in the morning if they were.

June 2nd 2:16pm

Catherine sat in the courtroom trying not to look as bored as she felt. Both sides were just sitting there staring into space and the judge looked like he was about to fall asleep. Didn't it occur to these people that some of them might have a life that they really needed to get back to? Could things get any worse? If she ever got out of this state, she swore she wasn't coming back again. Bad enough that being here just brought back memories of her last visit, and poor Noah and how they lost him.

Just then a bailiff came into the courtroom and approached the judge, whispering something that made the man look more alert than Catherine had seen him during the entire case before turning to face the others in the courtroom.

"Everyone please remain calm," the bailiff told the people in what he hoped was a voice that hid his concern, "There's been a tornado warning issued for this county and we're going to need to move everyone down to the basement until the warning's lifted. Please don't panic but move quietly out of the courtroom and to the stairs on the left."

Catherine and most of the people were already moving before the bailiff finished speaking. Once outside the courtroom, the crowd seemed to divide, many people rushing to peer out the doors and windows, while others hurried to alert friends in other parts of the building. Catherine was a bit disoriented by the people rushing everywhere as she looked around for the stairs she had been told about. Suddenly she felt herself showed into someone.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he looked down at the woman. He started to say something else but his words were suddenly cut off by what sounded like a cross between the largest freight train in the world and a jet engine, right outside the building.

June 2nd 2:17 pm

The swirling funnel cloud touched down barely a block from the courthouse, cutting a swath as it aimed directly at the building. A loud rattling sound filled the air as it swooped down. Inside the courthouse, panic reigned as the people at the door saw the funnel cloud approaching.

Catherine was momentarily paralyzed by shock and then suddenly the twister was there. Things were instantly thrown into chaos as people began to scream and try to find some sort of cover. She struggled to move, to run, but the wind inside the building was so strong, every loose object seemed to be some sort of weapon now, the tornado seizing them and sending them flying in random directions. The air pressure was so low Catherine gasped, fighting for air. She forced her head up and was horrified to see bits of the building being ripped away by the powerful winds. And beyond that... odd, she thought to herself, as she gazed up into a maelstrom. I never thought about a tornado being hollow. Sam, I guess I'm gonna be even later than I thought. She forced herself to close her eyes, to duck her head low, covering her head with her arms, the only thing she could do now to try to protect herself as the horrible roaring noise increased, filling her head until she thought it would explode. She could feel things slamming into her and suddenly there was something lifting her off of her feet, dragging her up slightly before sending her flying. She felt herself crashing into something, a searing pain ripping through her head and stomach as she found herself falling before she finally felt no more.

June 2nd 2:18 pm

The silence that filled the town was only broken by the light pattering of rain that was heard once more. Only one thing was different in the town of Hudson, New York. The courthouse had been demolished.


	2. Chapter 2

June 2nd 2:30 pm

Sam Gerard's team had returned to the office an hour earlier, the fugitive they had been pursuing safely behind bars once more, and now the team was ready for some serious unwinding. Cosmo Renfro, Bobby Biggs and Savannah Cooper were all clustered around Cosmo's desk, digging into the pizza that had just been delivered when Frank Henry came wandering over.

"Hey, Frank, help yourself," 'Vannah said as she motioned towards the pizza.

"Thanks," Frank said as he reached for a slice with one hand while going into his pocket with the other. A moment later, he pulled out a small handheld television. "Anyone want to take a look at this? Just got it yesterday for my birthday."

"What sort of reception do you get with this thing?" Bobby asked as he took the set and started to fool with it, flipping it on to check out what was available. Oh, something like this would be perfect for those long, boring survalence assignments!

"Think I know what's going on my birthday wish list," Cosmo said with a chuckle as he also admired the little television.

"First you'd have to get someone who likes you enough to give you something, Cos," 'Vannah said with a chuckle.

The group was still checking out the little set several minutes later when Cosmo noticed something. "Hey, flip that back for a minute. Want to see what the news is saying."

Bobby changed the channel back not quite sure why Cosmo was interested in the weather report.

"And here's Claudia Maretch bringing us the latest on the string of tornados that are currently cutting a three county wide path in New York. Claudia?" the man at the desk said before cutting to the field report.

"Rick, we're here in the town of Hudson, the area that's currently seeing the worst of these storms. Just minutes ago, a tornado was confirmed on the ground. That cell hit the courthouse and as you can see....." the cameraman swung his equipment around to give the viewers a good look at the devastation, the demolished courthouse and people picking their way out of the rubble and wandering around in a daze.

Cosmo concentrated for a minute as he listened. He wasn't totally sure but wasn't Hudson where Catherine was going to testify in that court case? He shook his head trying to remain focused. Maybe he was wrong and even if he wasn't, the case wasn't supposed to last long. Cath was probably already halfway home by now.

Just then Sam Gerard came through, checking his voice messages as he looked over to see what in the world his team was looking at so intently. "Hey, Sam," Cosmo said as he hurried over. "You remember the name of the town where Cath was going to testify today?"

"Hudson, Hudson, New York. Not sure when she'll be back. She left a message that the case was taking longer than she thought," Sam said, not really sure why Cosmo was asking him.

Cosmo visibly paled when what Sam had just said sunk in. That meant that Catherine was definately in that building when..... "Uh, Sam, they just had something on the news about some tornados in New York and.... Uh, it looks like the Hudson courthouse got hit pretty bad. Are you sure that Cath was there when she left the message or could she maybe have been calling from...."

"What?" Sam demanded, stalking over and taking the television from Bobby, staring silently at the screan for a minute as more pictures of the devistation were shown before turning and heading for the door. "Get on the phone and get me a flight now! I want them ready to go by the time I get to the airport!" 


	3. Chapter 3

January 2nd 2:20 pm

John slowly shook his head to clear it as the roaring noise finally died away and he could actually hear again. He slowly elbowed himself into a sitting position, things crackling under him as he moved, shocked when he felt that other than some bruising that he was actually in one piece. He sat there in a daze for a moment before starting to try to work out where he was. Some light was filtering in, letting him see around the area. He glanced up, noting what remained of a stairway, now jammed with debris and pretty much impassible. It must have offered some sort of shelter though because the area near it was pretty much clear of the rubble from what appeared to be the floor above. John pulled himself to his feet, glancing down as he stood to see what he had been lying on, letting out a light chuckle when he realized that the piles of papers were in fact the old perminant records from the school.

"Shows what I know, trying to make them behave all those times. Should have let them do what they wanted. Would have had a much bigger pile to land in." Thinking of the records reminded him suddenly of the kids at the school and what had just happened to the quiet little town and suddenly he was frightened. Sure the kids were pains, but if anything happened to them.... And it wasn't just the kids he worked with either. There were their brothers and sisters at the high school and elementary school that had became familiar to him in the three years he had been there. If anything had happened.... Oh, this was bad. And the people who had been in the courthouse.... He leaned unsteadily against the wall for a moment to try to focus when he suddenly heard a low moan coming from somewhere off to his left, within the rubble.

"Hey, is someone there?" John called as he turned towards the sound, starting to quickly but carefully push things out of the way to try to find the source of the sound. He heard another moan, closer this time. Something about that.... Something was familiar but.... Then suddenly it hit him, the woman who had bumped into him right before the tornado struck. "Marshal Walsh? Catherine?" The name was right, he didn't know how he knew that but somehow he knew that the name he had called was right.

Catherine felt herself being drawn fully back to consciousness by the sound of a voice calling her name. Her eyes blinked open, not quite sure of what was going on. Why was it so dark all of a sudden and why.... It was so hard to think and she felt her eyes starting to slip closed again. Her stomach and head both throbbed with a stabbing pain and it was almost impossible to breathe.

"Catherine?" There was that voice calling her name again.... and then there was suddenly a bit of light above her, a hand reaching through the rubble and squeezing her hand firmly.

John let out a sigh of relief when he felt a squeeze of his hand, his mind now turning to how in the world he was going to get the poor woman free. The one thing that really worried him was what looked like part of a desk lying across her chest. "Cath, I'm going to have to let go of your hand for a minute, okay? Just take really slow breaths and I'll have this stuff off you in just a few minutes." Most of the debris was fairly easy to get off of her but the desk piece was harder and she let out a weak moan of pain as he shoved it out of the way.

"Catherine? Cath, you still with me? Open your eyes, okay?" 

She could feel someone touching her gently as she forced her eyes open again. The person kneeling beside her was fuzzy at first but then her vision cleared a bit and.... "Noah?" she whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

June 2nd 2:25 pm

Noah? John staggered as a wave of dizziness washed over him upon hearing the name. A sea of faces and things, strange and yet familiar flickered in front of his eyes, a man, determined, resolute, someone running, a.... Suddenly a low moan broke through the vision he was caught in. He shook his head as he forced his attention back to Catherine again. He could figure out what in the world was going on later. She obviously needed help. That name just felt so right though.

"Noah?" Catherine whispered, a slight smile on her lips at the sight of the young marshal they had lost so tragically. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it couldn't be good for her to be seeing a dead man but at the moment, she didn't really care. "You.... you look good, Noah. Do you know how much we've missed you?"

"I've.... I've missed you too," he said gently, suddenly realizing he was sincere, as he reached out, taking Catherine's hand in his, feeling the pulse in her wrist. Weak, rapid, definitely not good. He quickly ran his eyes over her. There was blood on the side of her head but it looked like that had stopped on its own and wasn't enough to be much of a problem. Something else had to be going on. "Catherine, can you tell me if you're hurting somewhere?"

"We loved you so much, Noah," Catherine continued, seemingly oblivious to the question. "Sam thought of you as a son. Did you know that? I thought he would die when we lost you."

Sam.... More images came swirling around him at the sound of the name and he had to struggle to for a moment to regain control. He managed to grab one bit before forcing the images away again. Sam was US Marshal Sam Gerard. His.... boss...?

"Noah, I'm so glad if someone had to come for me it was you," Catherine whispered. "Noah, I can't go with you though. I can't.... If Sam loses someone else.... it will kill him. I can't do that to him."

"It's okay. Just try to tell me if anything hurts, okay?" he said softly but he hoped firmly enough to get her to listen. He gently felt her head and neck, relieved that the only obvious problem he found was the cut on the side of her head. He hesitated for a minute before reaching out and unfastening the buttons of her blouse, moving the silky fabric aside slightly so he could check for possible damage. "Cath?" Her eyes had slipped shut again and he had to call loudly to rouse her. "I'm just going to check and try to figure out what you hurt, okay? You tell me if I touch anything that hurts you."

He let out a slight sigh of relief when a careful check of her chest didn't seem to find any problems. He knew from experience chest injuries weren't good. When he moved to her abdomen though, he knew he had found the problem. He could see a large, dark bruise and the second he touched the area, she moaned in pain and tried to roll away.

"No, don't move! It's okay. Just stay still!" Abdominal muscles rigid, bruising.... She had to have injured something in there pretty seriously. He quickly fastened her blouse back up and then reached up again, gently feeling her forehead before shrugging off his light windbreaker and tucking it over her. He doubted that would be enough though and glanced around looking for something else before his eyes fell on the papers he had fallen on. He jumped up and rushed to the pile, coming back a moment later with his hands full.

"Cath, just going to put these here to keep you from getting cold, okay?" he said as he crumpled the papers one by one, tucking them under his jacket and over Catherine's legs. He reached out again and gently patted her hand as soon as he had covered her the best he could. "You just lie still, okay? I'm going to see what I can do about getting us out of here." 


	5. Chapter 5

June 2nd 2:30 pm

The young man stared anxiously at the pile of debris blocking the stairs, the only exit he could find easily from the basement. At first glance, it seemed that the rubble would be impossible to move but with a shake of his head, he reached for the first piece and started to pull, sighing when it finally came free after a moment's effort and he could shove it out of the way. It would take some time but he was sure that he could get them out of there. Mess wasn't any worse than what had happened at the school science fair when the children had learned the principle of a chain reaction and he had learned the principle of a total unmitigated disaster. He shook his head again at the thought of the kids. He really hoped that they were all okay.

Suddenly he heard a moan and stopped pulling at the next piece of debris, hurrying back to Catherine's side once more. "Catherine?" he called gently as he knelt down beside her.

"Sam?" her hand twitched weakly as if searching for something and Noah reached out and gently held her hand with both of his.

"Sam's on his way, Cath. He's going to be here real soon," Noah said in what he hoped would be a reassuring tone. "I'm going to take care of things until he gets here and finds us. Come on, now. Open your eyes for me."

"Noah?" Catherine whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the young man as if she was seeing him for the first time. "What are you doing here, Noah?"

"Getting us dug out of here and I need you to try to help me, okay?" he said gently trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Sam better be on his way was all he could think of. He felt confident that Sam was in fact coming to look for them but at the same time he felt a discomfort he didn't understand. "I want you to talk to me while I'm getting that stuff out of the way so we can get out of here. Think you can do that?"

"Noah?" Catherine whispered again, not even acting like she had heard the young man's request.

"Cath, it's okay." He patted her hand again before pulling himself to his feet. "I'm going to get us out of here. Just talk to me, okay? Don't go to sleep. Cath, I've got to hear someone down here or I'm not going to be able to make it through digging us out, okay?" 

More memories washed over him as he moved to the giant pile of debris and started to pull again, faces dancing before his eyes in an illusive motion. "Why don't you tell me about.... Um..... The guy with that funny looking hair and the clothes thing? What's his name?"

"Cosmo?" Catherine murmured her mind having to struggle into focus to recall the name herself.

The young man let out a pleased laugh at the sound of the name, more images coming back with it. "Yeah, Cosmo, how's he doing? He had to find a bigger place for his wardrobe yet?" 


	6. Chapter 6

June 2nd 2:55 pm

Sam glanced out the small window of the plane, taking some comfort as he saw Chicago becoming a smaller and smaller speck as he waited for an answer on his cell phone.

'Catherine, where are you?' he thought, slamming the connection closed when he got Catherine's voice mail for the twentieth time since he had reached the plane. He didn't know what Cosmo had told them to get them hold the flight for him but it had still been waiting at the airport when he had arrived after a mad dash that he normally would have arrested himself for.

He keyed in another number, thinking about the possible storm damage that they might be dealing with as he waited for an answer. Cell towers were likely down in at least parts of the town. Made sense for him not to reach Catherine that way but still....

"Sam?" Cosmo said as he snatched his phone up.

"Has Catherine called in yet?" Sam demanded. If she couldn't reach his cell then she would have definately tried to get through to the office to let them know what was happening.

"No word yet," Cosmo said with a shake of his head. "I've got Frank trying to get hold of the local police, see if they might know something but with the way the weather's looking out there.... They've had at least four more tornadoes on the ground besides the one that hit the courthouse. Any phonelines they've got still standing are probably tied up with emergency calls. He's going to keep at it until he gets someone, though. Sam, Cath's going to be fine."

Sam was silent for a moment, his mind unconsciously going back to the last time he had been on a plane to New York and what had happened on that trip, what they had lost. Not again, not again.

"Sam, you still there?" Cosmo said in a worried tone when the other marshal had been silent for much too long. "We're trying to get space on the next flight out but it looks like that's going to take awhile. Anything you want us to do while we're waiting?"

"Clothes, go by Cath's place and pick up some clothes for her," Sam said after a moment. "Keys ought to be in her top desk drawer." Despite the worry of the situation, Sam grinned a bit at the thought of his team going to Catherine's to select something for her to wear. Who knows what they would end up finding appropriate.

"Will do. Sam, try not to worry about her, okay? Cath's probably somewhere right now trying to get hold of us and let us know she's going to be even later than planned. Lady can take care of herself."

Sam stared out the window again as the called ended, knowing that what Cosmo said was right, that Catherine could take care of herself perfectly well but at the same time he couldn't escape his concern.

'Noah, if you're up there, take care of her for me, son. Take care of her.' he thought as he closed his eyes for a moment. It was looking to be a very long trip.

*******

June 2nd 3:15 pm

"Looks like being the boss pays well," Bobby Biggs commented as Cosmo unlocked the door of Catherine's apartment and the trio stepped inside. The decor was understated but obviously elegant. The three marshals moved down in what they hoped was the direction of the bedroom a bit hesitently, a bit uncomfortable able being there. Place seemed so empty for some reason, almost like Noah's apartment after.....

"Bobby, see if you can find a bag or something," 'Vannah said as they entered the bedroom and she went over to the closet, pulling it open and flipping rapidly through the neat row of garments.

"How about this?" Cosmo said as he reached around 'Vannah and pulled out what was obviously a very expensive business suit.

"Cos, the woman was just in a building hit by a tornado. I don't think she's going to be wanting to get all dressed up. Probably has bruises everywhere," 'Vannah muttered. "Surely she has some casual...." Finally her fingers touched something that she thought might be suitable and pulled out a large shirt. She frowned a bit in puzzlement. The thing looked too big for Catherine.

"That's Sam's," Cosmo said with a grin, spotting some casual slacks and handing them to 'Vannah as he spoke.

"I don't even want to know," she muttered with a shake of her head a she turned to find that Bobby had found a carryon bag and was now digging through the dresser drawers.

"Let me do that," 'Vannah muttered as she hurried over, making a mental note that someone was going to have to come and straighten up Catherine's unmentionables' drawer before she could see it. She rapidly searched through the drawer, selecting what seemed to be the simplest things she could find, plain cotton underthings and a couple of large sleep shirts. As she was putting them in the bag, Cosmo's cell phone rang.

"Frank, you got hold of...." he said as he quickly answered it. "Oh, okay. Yeah, just keep trying. Surely they'll get an open line going soon."

"No news?" Bobby asked as Cosmo cut off the call and 'Vannah headed for the bathroom to grab a few more things.

"Lines are still either down or overloaded. He did manage to get us seats on the next flight out though. You about ready, 'Vannah?"

"Yeah," she said as she came in with several bottles and plastic containers that she shoved into the bag before zipping it closed.

"Thought we might as well head over to Sam's and snag some stuff for him too. We've got a couple of hours before the plane leaves," Cosmo said as they headed for the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

June 2nd 3:00 pm  
  
"Catherine?" the young man called as he shoved away yet another bit of   
  
the seemingly endless pile of debris blocking the stairway. He had been   
  
working for he didn't know how long and he was beginning to think that this mess was   
  
definately worse than the science fair disaster. With a soft sigh, he moved   
  
to Catherine's side again, kneeling next to her and reaching out, gently   
  
touching her cheek to rouse her again. "Cath, come on. Open your eyes."  
  
"Sam?" she whispered as her eyelids fluttered, her hand twitching in   
  
search of something. "Sam, where are you?"  
  
"He's on his way, Cath. He's on his way. You just keep talking to me,   
  
alright?"  
  
"Noah?" her eyes finally flicked open and she stared up at him, once   
  
more seeming as if she couldn't remember seeing him before. Something just   
  
didn't seem right about the situation. Why was Noah here?  
  
"It's okay, Cath." he said as he gently patted her, feeling her pulse   
  
again as he held her hand. Still way too fast and thready. Definately not   
  
good. "We're going to be out of here soon. Think you can keep talking to me   
  
until I can get the rest of that stuff out of the way?"  
  
"Do you know how much Sam misses you, Noah? When we lost you..... I   
  
thought we were going to loose Sam too, Noah. He.... It was so bad, he pulled   
  
away from all of us. He almost killed a man because he thought he killed you.   
  
He loved you so much. You were the only son he had."  
  
Noah stared at his superior, shocked. Son? Almost killed....He sent up   
  
a frantic prayer. Oh, God, no... Sam... "He.... Cath, he didn't do anything   
  
to...." He struggled for a moment, the face of a black man running dancing   
  
before him but just out of reach. What if Sam was in prison? "Sheridan? Or   
  
whatever his last name really was? Sam didn't do anything to him, did he?   
  
Because it was that guy, one who looked kind of weaselly...."  
  
"He got your killer, Noah. And that night he cried in my arms. Only   
  
time I've seen Sam cry, did you know that? I don't think he's ever really gotten   
  
over loosing you. He's been different ever since, more isolated, harder."  
  
Sam.... cried... over me? "Sam. Now there's something we can talk   
  
about," he said. He definately had questions about Sam but at the same time he   
  
wanted to keep the conversation away from how much people had missed him. He   
  
had the strangest feeling every time that he thought of that. "Does he still   
  
like those donuts, the chocolate ones with the sprinkles?"  
  
Catherine nodded weakly, smiling slightly as pleasant memories came back   
  
to her, taking her away momentarily from the situation.  
  
"You know, one of the dads at school does catering." He remarked.   
  
"Always makes the best chocolate donuts for the staff at the end of the year.   
  
Supposed to be some motivation for surviving another year intact, I think. Looks   
  
like Sam's going to be just in time for the donuts." he said with a slight   
  
grin as he started to stand.  
  
Suddenly, the two heard a loud roaring and a moment later, the remains of   
  
the building begin to shake violently. he fell to his knees and threw   
  
himself over Catherine, frightened he might hurt her worse but at the same time   
  
knowing he had to protect her somehow. More pieces of the building crashed around   
  
them and one piece glanced off of the young man as he huddled over Catherine   
  
leaving a cut that he didn't even feel on his arm. Damn, not again, he   
  
thought.  
  
"Tornado? 'Nother tornado?" she murmured after what felt like hours   
  
before the shaking finally stopped.  
  
He slowly nodded, gently examining Catherine to make sure that he hadn't   
  
done any further damage before shakily pulling himself to his feet. They had   
  
to get out of here quickly before things got even worse.  
  
Suddenly she twitched slightly, her eyes widening with panic as she   
  
reached out, trying to somehow pull herself to her feet. "Out of here, got to get   
  
out of here before...."  
  
"Cath, calm down!" he cried as he moved back to her side again, reaching   
  
out and catching either shoulder to keep her from moving.   
  
No! No!" She screamed, thrashing about in a desperate effort to get on   
  
her feet and get away. "Got to get out of here!"  
  
"No, Catherine! Don't move! It's gone. It's okay. It's over and I'm   
  
not going to let anything happen to you." he stared into her large frightened   
  
eyes for a moment before laying down next to her and snuggling against her as   
  
best he could without moving her. She was breathing rapidly, almost   
  
hyperventilating and he knew that couldn't be good. He reached out and gently stroked   
  
her face. "Cath, I'm going to take care of you, I promise. Going to do just   
  
what Sam would do until he can get here and find us." He felt her relax at   
  
that, her breathing slowing gradually. The two laid there like that for several   
  
minutes before he thought she was calm enough for him to get back to work   
  
again.  
  
"Okay, Cath. Time to get us out of here," he muttered as he rose slowly   
  
and started to tug at the debris again. "So, tell me more about how things   
  
are going at the office? 'Vannah still there? How about Bobby? Better not   
  
let him know about those catered donuts. Wouldn't be anything left, would   
  
there?" 


	8. Chapter 8

June 2nd 3:20 pm  
  
"Noah?" Catherine called in a weak voice, causing him to stop what he   
  
was doing pulling rubble out of the way and hurry to her side once more. She   
  
forced herself to smile slightly at him when he bent over her, so young and   
  
sweet, she really had missed that boy.  
  
"You feeling okay?" he asked gently as he knelt beside her, reaching out   
  
and taking her hand in his. "Pile isn't that bad. I'm going to have us out   
  
of here real soon so we can get you patched up and back home where we   
  
belong." He hoped that he would have them out of there soon anyway. Surely   
  
someone had to be mounting a search and rescue operation by now. Of course,   
  
seeing as most of the people who would be running a search and rescue were   
  
either located in or near the courthouse, they might have to wait a bit for   
  
them to be located first. He just hoped that someone came looking for them   
  
soon. Catherine needed a hospital now.  
  
"Little cold," Catherine murmured quietly as she squeezed his hand.   
  
"You know I really am glad to see you again, Noah."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too and I promise I'm going to take care of you."   
  
Noah said as he gently patted her before pulling himself to his feet again   
  
and going to get more of the papers, crumpling them and packing them around   
  
Catherine. "That feel better?"  
  
She slowly nodded as he moved back to the rubble and started to tug.   
  
Something seemed wrong somehow but her mind was too fuzzy at the moment to   
  
put her finger on whatever was bothering her.  
  
"So, how have things been at the office? Sam got himself into any other   
  
messes like the chicken suit? You did get a chance to see that, right?"  
  
"He's been so hard since we lost you, Noah," Catherine whispered, her   
  
eyes misting slightly as she thought of the changes in the marshal, the man   
  
she still loved with all her heart. "He won't.... If he has to go through   
  
loosing someone else.... Please..... I can't do that to him. Don't take me   
  
back with you. It would kill him."  
  
"Hey, I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Mess isn't too bad.   
  
Believe me, I've seen way worse," Noah said as he turned to face her for a   
  
minute, puzzled at her last statement. Don't take me back with you? What   
  
did that mean? Had she hurt her head worse than he thought perhaps? He had   
  
to get them out of there. If anything happened to her.... "Do you know what   
  
time it is? Don't need a watch at school. You can pretty much guess the   
  
time from the students coming to trample anyone in their paths."  
  
"Three twenty-something?" Catherine murmured as she struggled for a   
  
moment before moving her arm to where she could see the face of her watch.  
  
"Thought it was around then," he said with a shake of his head. "I was   
  
getting the feeling of impending doom that signals the dismissal bell. Sam's   
  
probably already halfway here, don't you think? Wonder if he had to   
  
commandeer a plane the way he did that car?"  
  
Catherine didn't say anything, her mind focused on Sam and the fact that   
  
he was on his way. Silently she closed her eyes and began to pray. She   
  
wasn't really sure she deserved it but she begged for her life to be spared   
  
somehow, not for herself but for Sam. She would not put him through a replay   
  
of what happened with Noah.  
  
"Cath? Not going to sleep on me, are you?" Noah called worridly   
  
bringing her back to the current situation once more. "So, why don't you   
  
tell me some more about the stuff I've missed? I already figure I owe   
  
everyone three years of back birthday and Christmas presents. Any other   
  
gifts I'll be needing to get; baby, wedding? You and Sam ever get back   
  
together?"  
  
"No, Noah, no... other presents," Catherine told him weakly. "And no,   
  
Sam and I aren't back together. Sam... isn't seeing anyone, Won't let   
  
anyone close, not even me...." That had hurt for Sam to shut her out so   
  
completely after all they had been through together. She paused for a long   
  
moment, and Noah stopped his work to watch her, concerned. "Noah, please   
  
don't take me with you. He's already lost you. If he loses me, too... He   
  
may do something... despirate..." She would do anything, anything in her   
  
power to spare Sam more suffering.  
  
Noah's eyebrows shot upward as he finally realized what Catherine   
  
thought. "Oh, Cath," he said softly moving back to her side. He didn't   
  
know why in the world she was thinking what she was but he hoped it didn't   
  
mean the head injury was worse. "Cath, I'm not dead, and I haven't come for   
  
you. I... don't know exactly why I'm here, but I'm going take care of you   
  
until Sam gets here. I'm not gonna let you die, Cath. I'm not." The last   
  
was said with emphasis, a look of determination in his eyes.  
  
Catherine stared into those eyes, recognizing the look. It was the same   
  
look Sam Gerard used when he was fixated on a goal. No wonder Sam loved him   
  
som she thought; Noah's a younger version of Sam but without the hardness,   
  
the haunted air that had hovered over Sam for the last three years.. A   
  
motherly feeling washed over her, and she looked at the young man with pride.   
  
I wish I had taken more time to get to know him better. I wish he had   
  
lived, she thought. I wish....  
  
She let her eyes roam over his features, his build as she mused. Sam and   
  
I could have had a son like him, she thought wistfully. Maybe even treated   
  
Noah like our son... if Noah had lived... and Sam and I had... Then her gaze   
  
fell on his arm. Her eyes widened.  
  
""Noah...." she whispered, shock and wonder in her voice. "You're...   
  
bleeding...." 


	9. Chapter 9

June 2nd 3:25 pm

"Noah?" Catherine stared at the blood on the young man's arm in facination, her hand slowly reaching out and gently touching it.

"It's okay, Cath. It's just a cut," Noah said as he stared at her with a slightly puzzled look, not really sure why she was focusing so on the minor injury. He hadn't even noticed it until she had said something. "I've had worse before. Roller skates on the stairs, explosions in the science room, whatever they're trying to claim is food in the cafeteria, this is really nothing."

Catherine slowly rubbed her fingers together, blood, fresh blood making them slightly sticky. How was this.... She reached out, her movements shaky but determined, taking hold of his hand in hers, pressing her fingers against his wrist. "Noah?" she whispered again as she felt a throbbing, a strong, quick throbbing beneath her fingers. Noah's pulse. How was this possible? "You were shot. Royce shot you twice in the chest." She fumbled again, trying to pull herself up into a sitting position, her hands reaching for his shirt. "You were... Noah, you were dead!"

"Cath, lie still, okay? You need to stay still right now," Noah said gently reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving. He hesitated for a moment before reaching for the buttons of his shirt with the other hand. He really didn't like for people to see this. One of the few perks of his job was that he didn't make enough to afford beach trips. If Catherine needed to see for some reason though.....

"Noah...." she whispered as he slowly, hesitantly opened his shirt, reaching out to gently finger the scars, angry white slashes and pock marks marring Noah's smooth flesh. A vertical line straight down the length of his chest, a more jagged cut on the left, short incisions along the bottom of his ribcage where tubes must have gone, other pockmarks that she assumed the bullets.... She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining what the injuries must have looked like when they were fresh. She had heard enough about what had happened to Noah to form a mental picture of the injuries but to be seeing it like this.... No wonder Sam had reacted the way he did, having to see something like that first hand.

"Cath, it's okay. I'm fine." Noah whispered softly as he gently stroked her face with one hand as he fumbled around fastening his shirt with the other. "And I'm going to get you out of here and patched up, okay? You're going to be just fine too."

"How? This is.... How?" Catherine whispered as she tried to pull herself once more, wanting to do nothing more than embrace the young man and cry for joy. Sam would be so happy. They had been given a miracle, the best miracle they could recieve. She smiled slightly at the thought of Sam and how he would react when he laid eyes on the young man they thought was lost forever.

"Shhhsssshhh. Be still, okay?" Noah said as he leaned down, tenderly hugging her as best he could without moving her. "I wish I could tell you how this happened but I don't know.. Wish I could have remembered any of this. I just... don't."

"Sam.... Oh, Noah when he sees you....." Catherine whispered as she stared up at him, her hand reaching out and caressing his face. "He has missed you so bad! And... and I have, too..."

"I missed him too, missed all of you. But somehow I don't think Sam missing me is going to stop him from complaining if I don't get busy seeing about getting us dug out of here, though," Noah said with a soft chuckle. Despite the odd feelings he had whenever Catherine said how much he had been missed, he had to admit that he had missed his friends terribly, even if he hadn't remembered them; he had sensed the hole, the emptiness, just the same. He had relucantly resigned himself to living with it somehow but now... "You just lie still and we'll talk, okay? I'll have us out of here as fast as I can."

"Noah...." Suddenly a frightening thought hit her. What if something happened to him? She couldn't let him risk himself for her. "Noah, stop. Please, stop." 


	10. Chapter 10

June 2nd 3:45 pm

Twenty-eight paces, twenty-eight paces from his seat to the rear of the airplane and another twenty-eight back again. Sam had paced that distance long enough to memorize every pattern, every nuance in the floor of the aircraft. He should be running over plans, making decisions about what to do when he arrived but for some reason, for the first time in his life, he just couldn't do it. He dropped back into his seat once more, motioning with one hand for the attendant to bring him the phone. Surely by now they would have heard something.

"Tell me she called," he barked the second Cosmo answered the ringing cell phone.

"No news from Cath yet, Sam," Cosmo said, an apologetic tone in his voice that caused the other two marshals to look up from what they were doing raiding Sam's closet. After a moment of awkward silence, he continued on. "Frank did finally get hold of someone at the courthouse just a few minutes ago, though."

"They don't know where she is?" Sam asked, quietly but with an intensity to his voice.

"Frank said it sounded like things were totally crazy there, Sam," Cosmo told him with a shake of his head. Sam wouldn't show it, he knew, but he had to be concerned that Catherine was apparently still missing. "They're lucky to know where they are, let alone anyone else. Odds are that Catherine's somewhere trying to find a phone and get through to us to let us know where she is."

"Any idea how bad it is?" Sam asked slowly, knowing Cosmo was trying to offer him some comfort but at the same time....

"No fatalities so far. Lot of roofs off, couple of buildings had trees go through them. They're still working on search and rescue." Cosmo paused for a minute, not sure of exactly how Sam would react to the next bit of news given the circumstances. "Sam, the deputy that talked to Frank said that they had a couple of prisoners that look to have escaped right after the courthouse got hit. He was hoping we could give them a hand in rounding them up."v "Tell Frank to call New York, have them send someone down to manage it." Sam paused for a moment. "Too personally involved in this one, Cosmo." Awww, Cath would just love it if she could hear him saying that especially after what had happened the last time he had got himself personally involved in something.

Cosmo stared at the phone in his hands stunned for a moment, not quite believing what he had heard, that Sam Gerard, the most dogged marshal in history once he was on a fugitive's trail had just turned down a hunt. He shook his head to focus, motioning to Bobby and 'Vannah to keep packing, before starting to talk again. "I'll tell Frank to let them know. Oh, and Sam, he's got us on the next flight out. You'll probably have Catherine safe and sound somewhere by then but..."

"I'll let you know if you don't need to come out," Sam said quietly before cutting off the connection. He knew he had shocked Cosmo with turning town the chance to chase a fugitive but he just couldn't do it, not now. For the last three years, he had been a marshal and nothing more. Now he needed to be a man, though, the man who loved Catherine. He closed his eyes again, very tired, as his thoughts drifted to Catherine and then to Noah. He knew he had hurt her, had hurt everyone with how he had cut them out ever since Noah's death. At the time, it had seemed best but now.... 

He started to silently pray. Just let him find Cath, he didn't want her to be hurt, he just wanted to be able to gather her into his arms and make her forget how he had treated her for the last three years had ever happened, but if she was hurt.... He would do anything, he would accept any sort of injury.... It didn't matter to him as long as they could be together and he could hold her once more. He swore silently that when he found her he would do whatever it took to make things up to her. They would make a fresh start of it. 

He felt himself smiling slightly despite the situation. Never thought he would be willing to do that after so long and being so set in his ways. Who knows, maybe even kids? He wasn't sure if at his and Cath's age, but if she wanted to try.... His mind unconsciously wondered to Noah as he thought of children, boy had been all he could have asked for in a son. He felt a familiar stinging in his eyes that always accompanied any thought of the young marshal they had lost so tragically.

'Noah, you were the best son any man could have ever wanted. Just take care of her for me, son. Take care of her,' he silently prayed. 


	11. Chapter 11

June 2nd 3:30 pm

"Cath?" Noah said as he moved back to her side once more, kneeling next to her and taking her hand in his, feeling her pulse as he did. He fought down a wave of fear as he checked it. Way too fast and he thought a bit worse than the last time. He had to get them out of there and get her to a hospital soon.

Catherine smiled weakly at the sight of the young man leaning over her, his expression reassuring but worry written in his eyes. She hesitated for a moment not trusting herself to speak. She didn't want to go out like this, leave now. She wanted to be there to see the expression on Sam's face when he saw Noah restored to them by some miracle, wanted to be able to hold Sam in her arms and have things right between them again.... That wasn't so much to ask for, was it? Another look at Noah steeled her resolve though. She couldn't take any chances of something happening to that poor, sweet boy.

"Noah, you just sit right here with me, okay?" she told him as she gently squeezed his hand. "There isn't any reason for you to keep working on that stuff. Someone will be along to get you out of here shortly."

"Cath?" A cold feeling ran through his body as he quickly realized what was going on. "Catherine, you're going to be alright. Please don't give up now. I promise that there isn't much more to get out of the way and we'll be out of here." He started to stand and move back to the pile to show her. If she gave up.... He couldn't lose her now!

"Noah, it doesn't matter," Catherine whispered, her words startling him and stopping him from going anywhere. She weakly motioned for him to sit down beside her and smiled up at him once more. She knew he would be upset, he was so like Sam, but she couldn't let him risk himself. "It's been over an hour, hasn't it? You know what my chances are like after an hour." She didn't know exactly what she had injured, how severe it was, but she could make a pretty good guess from the worried expression on Noah's face and the slowly building pain in her stomach.

"Just because it's a few minutes over an hour doesn't mean that you suddenly have no chance," Noah said in an insistant tone. No way was he letting her do this. "Cath, you aren't hurt as bad as I was and I lived. You're going to be fine. Just let me see about getting us out of here."

"Noah, what did happen?" she asked. Distracting him for a bit might work. "Sam... he saw you die, Noah. How...."

"Lucky more than anything, least that's what I kept hearing. Right doctor was bringing some students through the ER at the right time. A lot of what they said went over my head. Little distracting when you wake up from a coma and can't even remember your name. Of course, the hospital beaurocrats were a bit more concerned that I couldn't remember what insurance company they could bill. Apparently whatever they had to do to patch up the damage was kind of expensive."

"Oh, Noah...." Catherine whispered as she reached up, gently touching his face for a moment, reassured that she was doing the right thing.

"Cath, it's okay. I'm fine now. Catherine, I swear to you that I'm fine." he said in an insistant tone. "I've just spent the last three years cleaning up after a hoard of adolescents that I think would frighten even Sam. If I can manage that, I think I'm probably in good enough shape to get a little debris out of the way so we can get out of here."

"Noah, if anything happened to you...." Catherine closed her eyes for a moment and he froze in fear, worried she was slipping away. He gently reached out and touched her cheek causing her eyes to blink open again. "Noah, it would break Sam's heart to lose both of us. Honey, I'm dying. You know it and I know it. Don't risk yourself for nothing. Just sit here with me, okay?" Tears started to run down her cheeks. Despite knowing intellectually that she was dying and that she was making the right decision to protect Noah, she was afraid. To never see Sam again, to never have him hold her, kiss her....

"Cath," Noah hesitated for a moment before laying down next to her again and cuddling as close to her as he could. He knew that time was of the essence if he was going to get them out of there but at the same time he knew he couldn't just leave Catherine this upset and frightened. That might end up killing her quicker than any delays. "Catherine, if Sam was here, would you trust him if he said you weren't going to die? If you would trust Sam, please trust me. I'm not going to let you die, Catherine. I swear I'm not."

"If anything happened to you, Sam...."

"If I sit here and let you die without at least trying to get us out of here, Cath, I won't ever be able to look Sam in the face again. You want me to get in that much trouble with Sam?"

"He wouldn't blame you. He loves you, Noah." Her hand gently squeezed his again. "Honey, it will be okay. I've had a good life. Sam knows that. You just take care of him for me, okay?"

"Cath, I'll take care of him while you're in the hospital but after that, he's all yours again." Noah said with a slight smile. "Now come on, okay? Let me get back to getting that stuff out of the way. It's been an hour. They've got to be pretty close to finding us. Few more minutes and I'll bet we'll be out of here. Come on, you can give me a few more minutes, right? What's that going to hurt?"

"But...."

"Just a few more minutes." If he had to, he would a few more minutes Cath for the next hour until they were out of there. No matter what, he wasn't going to lose her, not even if he had to fight her every inch of the way to keep her alive. "Few more minutes never hurt anyone. Now, come on. Keep talking to me. Hey's how's Cos's hair looking now? He done anything worse with it since I saw him?" 


	12. Chapter 12

June 2nd, 3:45 pm

"Noah?" Catherine called, staring at the young man with worry in her eyes. He had been working so hard trying to get through that debris, futile work, she knew, if he was still hoping to save her. She felt another stab of pain in her stomach, underlining the futility of it and let out an involuntary moan.

"Catherine, honey, I've almost got it. We'll be out of here really soon." Noah hurried to her side once more, kneeling and taking her hand in his. He shook his head as he looked at her. He had thought that not remembering was bad but remembering and seeing a friend in pain like this, that was even worse.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Noah. Sam would never forgive me if...." Catherine wished so badly that Sam was here right now. There were so many things that she had wanted to tell him, things that would never be said. At the same time she was glad for his sake he was safely away, though. She didn't want him to have to see her like this.

"Cath, if Sam was here, you know he would be digging even harder than me to get us out of here." Noah said with a slight grin. If Sam was here, they would have likely been out long ago with Cath tucked safely in a hospital bed and Sam complaining about him skipping work for three years. "Now you just keep talking to me and let me get the last of this stuff out of the way so we can get out of here and get you patched up."

"Noah, if anything....."

"Catherine, I swear that this mess isn't as bad as some other things I've had to clean up before. You see all of those papers I've got tucked around you? Kids I've been having to clean up for for the last three years are to blame for those and those aren't even a tiny part of all of the perminant records, either. Believe me, after surviving three years of that, a little digging is very, very safe."

"Noah, how did you...." Catherine paused for a moment as she watched the young man pull at the debris, forcing her mind to focus on the questions she wanted to have answered. She knew she couldn't have much longer but there were things she wanted to know badly before she went. "Honey, what do you remember about what happened? What happened at the hospital?" Now there was something she was really curious about. How in the world had Noah survived and why hadn't they been notified?

"You mean how did the hospital manage to misplace a federal official?" Noah said with a chuckle. Better to try to laugh about the mistake than to dwell on other aspects of it too much , such as the fact that Noah definately remembered Sam being with him in the aftermath of the shooting so how could he.... He forced that thought firmly away. There was no time for it now when he needed to see about getting them out of there.

"Noah, what's the first thing you remember?" Catherine called to him, the conflicted look on the young man's face puzzling her.

"This probably sounds wierd," Noah said as he pulled harder on a piece of broken flooring, finally getting it out of the way. "First thing I remember was name tags. People were coming and going and they all had name tags on. They all knew their names and I didn't know mine. I really, really wanted one of those name tags." Most people, he imagined, would have their first recollection be of pain or bright lights or something. He hoped Catherine didn't think it too strange that his first memory was of the name tags.

"You really couldn't remember anything?" Catherine whispered, a wave of sorrow and guilt washing over her as she spoke.

"Cath, most everyone in the hospital thought I was either going to die or end up as some sort of vegetable and give the students a nice teaching lesson. Shocked everyone when I actually came out of that coma a week later. I think they thought amnesia was actually good, considering what could have happened. Well, they thought it was good until they realized it meant that I didn't know who in the world they could send the hospital bill to."

"Oh, Noah...." Catherine could feel tears starting to sting at her eyes at the few simple little things he had told her.

"Cath, it's okay, I promise." He moved to her side for a moment, kneeling down so he was sure she could see his expression. "I swear to you that I don't regret a moment of the amnesia. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here now to get you out of here and then I really would have something to feel bad about." He pulled himself to his feet again and moved back to the debris. "Just a few more minutes and I'll have this out of the way. You think Sam can actually manage to find his way to the hospital this time to collect us?" 


	13. Chapter 13

June 2nd, 4:00 pm

"Noah?" Catherine called, her voice betraying a razor sharp edge of pain despite how she tried to hide it. She closed her eyes for a moment as the young man came hurrying anxiously to her side. She wished he didn't have to see her like this. She was actually glad by that Sam wasn't there now, would be spared having to see.

"Cath, honey, it's okay. I'm almost through. I'm almost though," Noah whispered as he reached out and stroked her cheek, causing her eyes to blink open again. He winced internally at the sight of her eyes, slightly glazed now. They didn't have much time. "Honey, just keep talking to me for a few more minutes and I swear I'll have us out of here and you tucked in a nice cozy hospital bed in no time. Just a few more minutes, okay?"

"Noah, sweetie, it's okay. Really, it's okay," Catherine whispered as she tried to force herself to smile at him, hoping to comfort him. Poor boy was trying so hard, just like Sam, not willing to give up. Except in this case, it was a lost cause. "Noah, I've had a good life, sweetie. No regrets. You tell Sam that for me, 'kay?"

"Cath, you're going to be able to tell Sam stuff yourself," Noah told her as he gently felt her pulse again. Weak, way too weak and fast like a bird fluttering and it looked like she was starting to have trouble breathing. "Or are you thinking that he's going to forget to show up to collect us from the hospital like last time? I think I MIGHT have enough money to get us home if we end up mislaid. I am going to have a few words with Sam if he doesn't show up again though. You just keep talking to me for a couple more minutes, okay?"

"Tell him I love him, Noah. That I've always loved him," Catherine whispered, stopping the young man from moving from her side. "You take care of him, okay? Don't let him mourn too hard, shut everyone else out again. Tell him to be happy. That's the thing I've always wanted most. For Sam to be happy. He's always so driven...it's what broke us apart, you know...both too driven...I was so stubborn. I was such a fool. Should have fought harder, tried harder.... for us."

"Catherine, of course I'll take care of Sam until you're feeling better but I promise you we'll be out of here in just a few more minutes so you can tell him the rest yourself. You can hold on just a few more minutes, I know you can." Noah couldn't quite keep a hint of desperation out of his voice as he gently stroked her cheek again before hurrying back to the pile of rubble, jerking so hard on the next piece that he thought he would pull his arm out of the socket. He wasn't going to lose her, not now, not when they were so close to safety. "Cath, come on, just keep talking to me!"

"I don't have any regrets, Noah. I want you, want Sam to know that." Catherine shivered slightly, the pain growing worse with each tiny twitch of her body. She closed her eyes again for a moment before forcing them back open. Surely the pain couldn't get any worse than this, pain worse than the one other torturious moment of her life when death had also hovered near.

"Cath, I've almost got it, okay?" Noah called to her, thrilled to see that it looked like what he was saying was accurate this time. He could see tiny pricks of light now. They better have EMS on standby was all he could think.

"You're so much like Sam." Catherine continued to talk now, not really noticing what Noah was saying to her, memories of long ago drifting back into her mind. "Remind me of.... One thing I wished all of these years... baby, Sam's baby. You take care of Sam for me, sweetie. He loves you like he would have loved.... He's so proud of you I tried hard, that time. But I was so sick...and the baby...and Sam cried, the way he did when you...."

"Cath?" Noah really didn't like the way she was starting to sound, like she was in another time and place, revealing things that she probably would regret if he could figure out what she meant.

"I'm cold, Noah." She felt her eyelids starting to slip shut again, an image of Sam dancing before them as they did. "Sam? I'm so sorry, Sam. I should have done something.... Saved him. Sam? When... did you get here? Oh, Sam."

Noah hesitated for a moment, torn between running back to her side or trying to get the last of the debris out of the way and get the help she urgently needed down there. As he struggled, he jerked at a smaller piece of wood and suddenly he found himself being showered by dirt and grime, tumbling back a bit as part of the debris shifted and suddenly, miraculously, he had a opening to the outside.

"HEY!!!" He yelled as he pushed himself up, shouting as loudly as he could, hoping that there really were people out there looking for them. "GET EMS DOWN TO THE BASEMENT NOW!! LADY NEEDS HELP!!!"

"Cath?" he called as he moved back to her side, relieved to hear running footsteps. As her eyes blinked open again, he laid down beside her and cuddled against her as best he could. "Help's coming right now, sweetie. Just you hold on for me." 


	14. Chapter 14

June 2nd, 4:10 pm

Noah pulled himself into a sitting position when he heard the first footsteps scrambling through the opening he had made in the debris, a female EMT popping into view a second later. He shook his head slightly as she approached, reaching out and gently taking Catherine's hand in his own as he tried to recall the woman's name. She had that sixth grader, the quiet one that played sax....

The EMT quickly moved to Catherine's side, automatically moving her hands into position to stabilize her head and neck as her eyes rapidly ran over the woman's body looking for any obvious signs of injury. "Hi, I'm Mary Simpson and I'm an EMT with the Hudson Fire Department. I'm here to help you."

Catherine slowly blinked, forcing her eyes to weakly focus on the woman kneeling just above her for a moment before she felt them starting to slip shut again. She was tired, so tired of fighting. She was glad that someone else was there now though, not that she had any illusions that anything could be done for her but maybe they would be able to get Noah away, keep him from seeing when she....

"Cath, honey, no sleeping yet, okay?" Noah called to her, firmly squeezing her hand to try to get her attention. "You're not in that bed I promised we were going to get you tucked into yet. No going to sleep on me until then, okay?" He felt a tiny bit of tension ebb out as her eyes blinked open once more, focusing on him with a slightly dazed look. He glanced up at the EMT with worry in his eyes. "Her name's Catherine Walsh and she's with the US Marshals Service, the Chicago office. She's been shocky since the tornado hit but things started getting worse maybe ten, fifteen minutes ago. She's been having pain in her abdomen ever since the tornado and there's some pretty good bruising there."

Mary looked a bit surprised at the young man, vaguely recalling him from her daughter's school but something was different about him now, something that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Before she could think on it too much, her partner was there with more equipment. "Any tingling or loss of feeling?" She asked whichever of the two who could answer her as the other EMT swiftly but carefully secured a collar around Catherine's neck to keep her from moving. Mary really, really didn't like the way this woman's condition was looking.

"Nothing she's complained of," Noah said as Mary switched places with the other EMT and quickly got the oxygen set up, placing the mask over Catherine's face so about all Noah could see was those dazed looking but frightened eyes, before continuing her rapid examination, opening Catherine's blouse like he had, running her hands over the chest before moving to the abdomen. Bruising looked definitely worse than it had when he had checked and Catherine moaned in pain when Mary lightly touched the area, only the gently restraining hands on her neck keeping her from trying to roll away from the pain. As she worked, a third EMT had arrived and was swiftly taking vital signs. 

"Blood pressure's 50 palp, pulse, 110, respirations, 8." the man reported as Mary glanced up at him. "Medvac's on the way." He was already reaching to the equipment they would need next, practice making each move automatic. The three medics worked almost as one body, Mary and the second man swiftly positioning a long backboard at Catherine's side, quickly folding out something that looked like a pair of rubber pants with tubing attached before reaching out, to carefully roll Catherine onto her side. It was only then that they noticed the young man still hovering anxiously at her side.

"John, we've...." Mary started to say as she motioned for him to move back a bit as they moved Catherine carefully but quickly onto her side and then back onto her back after moving the board beneath her.

"It's Noah, my name's Noah. I'm with the Marshals' Service too." he said quietly but firmly as he watched Catherine with anxious eyes. She was still conscious but she looked so dazed and frightened. He automatically moved to her side again, careful that he wasn't in the way but determined at the same time to stay as close to her as possible, to offer what small comfort he could. He glanced briefly at the medics who were now stealing curious glances at him as they automatically moved doing their jobs.

The two EMTs fastened the garment around Catherine's legs and abdomen before starting to inflate it like some sort of large blood pressure cuff. She let out another weak moan as she felt the pressure on her stomach, here eyes anxiously scanning the room as she felt tears stinging in her eyes. "Noah?" She was torn about the young marshal being there, wanting to spare him and at the same time.... She was so frightened.

"Right here, honey. I'm not going anywhere." Noah said as he leaned in as close as he could without getting in the way. Apparently, whatever they were doing was working the way it was supposed to because the EMTs were moving again, rapidly inserting IV lines into both forearms before securing Catherine more firmly to the board, orange foam padding holding her head in place, tape and straps.... He couldn't even find a safe place to touch her now. There was barely enough room to move along beside her as the EMTs lifted the board, moving swiftly through the opening in the debris.

Noah could already hear the welcome whirl of the helicopter approaching as they finally moved out into something he hadn't been entirely sure he would see again during his time in the basement, fresh air.

"Honey?" Noah said as he walked along side as the EMTs moved Catherine closer to the landing site. He gently leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead, not sure if she could even feel it but needing to do something to comfort her. "I'm going to go and let the cops know to drag Sam down to the hospital to find us when he gets here, okay? You just stay awake for me a little bit longer."

"Noah?" Catherine weakly called as the EMTs begin to move her, the young man drifting out of her line of sight. She frantically tried to twist, to catch sight of him again. What if.... "Noah?"

"Honey, it's okay? I'm right here," Noah said as he hurried to her side once more, leaning over and gently kissing her again. "I promise I'll be right there at the hospital when you get there. Won't get a bit lost like Sam seems to have managed. They're going to take good care of you, honey. You're going to be fine."

Noah quickly turned, as the EMTs begin to load Catherine into the helicopter, relieved to spot his car looking intact in the parking lot. "HEY!!" he called as he headed rapidly towards it, waving for a nearby police officer to come over as he moved. "There's going to be a US Marshal named Sam Gerard here soon looking for Catherine Walsh, the lady they just took in the helicopter. Someone needs to drive him to the hospital when he gets here. Do not let him drive himself! Got that?" He spoke in a tone he had often heard Sam use, a tone that brooked no argument. Noah was in the car by that time, fumbling for his keys for a moment before finding them and quickly starting the car and pulling out. She was going to be all right. She had to be all right. 


	15. Chapter 15

June 2nd, 4:35 pm

Noah hurried into the packed emergency room, quickly moving through the double doors into the treatment area, glad that the nurses seemed to be too preoccupied with the influx of patients to say anything to him. At the moment he didn't feel very inclined to offer explanations for who he really was and what was going on especially when Cath identifying him was pretty much his only proof of his identity. What in the world had happened to his badge and other ID? He had had a twenty in that wallet and no one better have spent it. If his friends weren't going to take five minutes to look for him, they weren't going to be getting any loans. 

He anxiously scanned each room as he hurried down the hall looking for any sign of Catherine before finally spotting her. There was a large group of doctors and nurses gathered around her, rapidly moving the stretcher she was on towards the elevators. He could feel the tension in the air as he hurried towards them, almost running. Catherine's eyes were closed, her skin deathly pale, wires and tubes attached to every part of her body. About the only bit of comfort was the fact that the collar had been removed from her neck.

"Sir, you...." A nurse intercepted him as he approached.

"She's my mother. I just want to let her know I'm here," Noah said in an urgent tone, the lie coming automatically. "Has someone called the US Marshals office in Chicago yet? They should be able to fax any medical information you need." 

He moved to Catherine's side, leaning down and gently kissing her forehead as he talked. "I'm here, honey. And the police are going to drag Sam over as soon as he shows up. It's going to be okay." he whispered.

"Noah?" Her eyes slowly blinked open, a slight smile on her lips at the sight of the young man. At least..... at least Sam would have someone there to comfort him when.... "Earrings." she whispered as the elevator doors opened and the stretcher started to move again, Noah right by her side. "Give... Sam."

"Don't think he'll misplace them, do you?" Noah said as he leaned down again and pressed another kiss against her forehead before backing away. "It's going to be okay, honey. We'll be right there with you when you wake up."

Her eyes were closed once more before the elevator door even shut. Noah silently took the bag that a nurse offered him, digging through it with one hand as he headed out towards the waiting room again, trying to decide where to go from there, upstairs to be near Cath or down to wait on Sam to show up. That man better not get lost this time.

"John?" he heard a voice behind him say as he came into the waiting room, causing him to turn and then glance down at the woman who had approached him. Tiny, barely over five feet, pale, silvery blonde hair in a feather cut, eyes looking up at him with curiosity.

"Colleen, what are you doing here?" he asked. The little hospital administrator had practically been his salvation when he had first woke up, especially when the amnesia had refused to fade and the hospital beaurocrats had gotten up in arms about the mounting hospital bill.

"Had a meeting and they needed all the help they could get." Usually Colleen Harper's time was spent not in the practice of medicine but making sure that others were actually practicing medicine with some degree of sanity. She did enjoy a bit of hands on work when she was able though. "So, what are you doing here?" A worried expression in her eyes when she suddenly noticed the blood on Noah's arm. She had felt a bit of personal responsibility for the boy ever since the day he had woken up with his memory gone. She reached out, taking his hand and started to guide him towards the treatment area once more. "Come on. Let's get someone to take a look at you. Where were you when this thing hit anyway, John? I know that the school's okay."

He smiled slightly with relief that the kids were safe before speaking, "My name's not John, it's Noah." he said softly. "I remember, Colly. I remember everything. I'm a US Marshal."

"What?" Colleen stared at him for a moment, paling visibly as the news sunk in. "We lost a federal official? We've never lost a federal official before!" She didn't know how, but she was even more sure now than she had been three years ago to her hospital was somehow responsible for why that poor boy hadn't been identified.

"What about that OSHA inspector?"

"He ran off with his secretary. We can hardly be blamed for that," Colleen grumbled as she motioned for another doctor to come over as soon as he was finished with the patient he was tending. "How did you get everything back?" She knew that he had been trying since the accident to recover his memories, had tried anything that had been suggested without any hint of success.

"The tornado. Must have been divine intervention or something but I ended up trapped in the basement of the courthouse with my boss." Noah hesitated a bit as he thought of Catherine. She had to be all right, if anything happened to her.... "They just took her up to surgery, I think. Colly, could you go check and see...? Her name's Catherine Walsh."

"I'll go see if I can find out anything," she said gently as she patted his shoulder. "You just stay right here and let the doctor check you over while I'm doing that, okay?" 


	16. Chapter 16

June 2nd 5:25 pm

Sam Gerard stepped out of the helicopter, his eyes automatically moving to the courthouse, emergency vehicles everywhere, people rushing about, stretchers lined up on the lawn with patients awaiting transport. He automatically headed in that direction, scanning the victims for a familiar face. Where was she?

Suddenly a young cop appeared at his side, startling Sam. How had he got that close without.... He shook his head slowly. He was losing it big time. "Are you Marshal Gerard?" the cop asked. He had hurried after the man when he had noticed the marshals logo on his jacket, hoping Sam was the one that other marshal had told him to look for. He shook his head a bit. Who would have ever thought that the school janitor would turn out to be a US Marshal?

"Yeah. One of my people was in that when...."

"They got her out maybe an hour or so ago," the officer said as he motioned for Sam to follow him towards a group of peach officers gathered at what looked like a command post. "Captain Jacobs? This is Marshal Gerard. He's here about...."

"Marshal Walsh? Really sorry about her, son," an older cop said as he detached himself from the group and came over to join Sam and the younger cop. "Phillips here will get you over to the hospital."

Sam felt a wave of cold wash over him at the man's words. Sorry? Why.... "How bad?" He asked, not trusting himself to say anymore. This wasn't happening, not again. 'Noah, son, please....'

Captain Jacobs shook his head, hating to tell the man. From the expression on his face, he was the kind who really cared about his people. Not enough who did anymore, it seemed. "Son, you ought to prepare yourself."

Sam barely remembered the ride to the hospital, sitting numbly in the passenger seat of the patrol car, trying in vain to force his mind to go blank but images of Catherine, of Noah the last time he had seen him, of blood, kept dancing in front of his face. 'Son, I tried, I tried to save you. Please, please, don't let Catherine....' Tombstones. They were passing a cemetery. An omen, maybe? Another tombstone next to Noah's? Sam covered his face with his hands, trying to block out the sights, the memories, and failing.

He hesitated as the car pulled up to the emergency entrance, not wanting to get out, wanting to stay safely outside the hospital where he wouldn't have to know, wouldn't have to have the news confirmed that.... He owed it to her to be there, though, owed it to her to do what he couldn't bring himself to do with Noah. He slowly climbed out of the car, forcing his mind absolutely blank as he walked through the automatic doors, headed towards the treatment area like some sort of robot.

Suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a staff member wheeling a body covered by a white sheet out of a room. 'Son, please.... Don't let it be....' Catherine's size, about her shape.... He approached slowly, not wanting to see but unable to turn back, mesmerized by the small figure underneath that dead white sheet.

"Sam?" A voice called his name, causing him to look up, his eyes widening with shock at the person standing there, just behind the stretcher. "Son?" he whispered, his eyes twitching back and forth from the body to Noah, not quite knowing where to focus.

"Sam, are you all right?" Noah said as he started towards his boss, fastening his shirt as he went. He really didn't like the look on Sam's face, like he had just seen a ghost or something.

Body. Noah. Scars. He caught a glimpse of scars on Noah's chest as he fiddled with the shirt. Body. Catherine, how could she be.... Noah. Band-Aid, some kind of cartoon Band-Aid on his arm. Spinning. Everything was spinning.

"SAM!!" Noah yelled as he saw something he thought would never happen. Sam Gerard's eyes rolled back in his head and his legs buckled, only Noah shoving quickly around the stretcher and grabbing him keeping him from literally hitting the floor.

"What's going on here?" Colleen demanded as she came around the corner and spotted Noah kneeling on the floor next to Sam, a confused looking staff member staring at the two men in shock.

"I don't know," Noah muttered, relieved to see that Sam was at least still breathing and had a strong pulse. "Sam, wake up!" Sam was never sick. What in the world....

The marshal's eyes slowly blinked open, staring up with a dazed look at the young man kneeling beside him. "Noah?" Maybe he was dead too, not that it really mattered to him now. Cath gone, Noah gone, the.... "I'm sorry, son. So sorry. I tried to save you. Should have been faster, figured out what was...."

"Here, let's get him in a room," Colleen said as she came back with a gurney and a couple of helpers who swiftly lifted Sam up off the floor. "Sam?" Noah moved to his boss', his friend's, side once more as soon as he had been wheeled into a nearby room. Suddenly he recalled what Catherine had been rambling about, about him being dead. He hadn't been sure she actually knew what she was saying but.... Maybe she had.

"Sam, I'm not dead."

Sam Gerard stared silently at the man beside him. 


	17. Chapter 17

June 2nd, 5:45 pm

Sam woke up with a headache. And confusion. What the hell happened? he wondered. I was standing there...and the body...oh, dammit, CATH...and then Noah...and now I'm lying down...

NOAH.

Sam's eyes opened immediately, and he gazed up at the familiar features of the man beside him, watching him with his eyes full of worry. "Who are you?" Sam growled suddenly, staring at Noah with a hostile expression that the young man had only seen him used when facing a dangerous fugitive before. "Noah's dead! I saw him...." Sam closed his eyes for a moment, hating to show any sort of weakness but.... He was just so tired of it all, tired of all of the loss, Noah, Catherine, the baby. He fought back the creeping blackness tickling the edges of his mind once more at the memory of the young marshal he had loved like a son. He wasn't going to let some imposter..... "Whoever the hell you are, you're not Newman. Noah's dead." Not fair, not fair at all for that young man to be gone like that. All his fault. "Who are you?" he demanded once more.

Noah stared at Sam in shock for a moment not quite able to believe how he was reacting, treating him like he was some sort of stranger, like it was his fault, like he didn't want.... He felt a stinging in his eyes that he angrily fought back. This wasn't his fault! He wasn't the one who who had walked away. How could they call themselves his friends and.... "You know who I am, Sam, unless amnesia is catching, that is, and you would know that I wasn't dead if you had bothered to come looking for me!" Noah couldn't help it any longer, the pain spilling out. Why hadn't Sam looked for him? Man never gave up on anyone so why had he left him behind? "You were there, I remember that you were there. Why? Why did you leave me?" Catherine's words, her reassurances that Sam cared for him, had almost made him believe things would be like they were before but.... He struggled to keep from slumping to the floor in tears. He just wanted to go home and it suddenly seemed that would be impossible.

"Noah's dead," Sam whispered, watching the boy carefully as he spoke. Something about him.... But it couldn't be, was only wishful thinking. He had been there when Noah died, he knew that.... Both his sons gone, Catherine.... The room started to swim once more. Why, why was his family....

Noah hesitated for a moment, the rush of anger still fresh but at the same time seeing that expression on Sam's face, the look of total despair.... Suddenly he understood. And he knew he had to convince Gerard of the truth. Noah shook his head, looking around him as if searching for his badge, for some sort of ID that would prove to Sam that he really was here, alive.

"What can I do to prove to you...?" he murmured softly, racking his brain. "They'd have given you my personal items...my badge... You better not have let Bobby or Cosmo go through my wallet. I'm not loaning them that twenty."

Sam watched silently, scowling, as the young man thought hard. Wanting so badly for it to be true, for this young stranger to really be Noah, yet convinced it was some cruel joke of a criminal mind. How could even a criminal be that evil though, to torment him in this way, especially with Catherine....

Suddenly Noah's head shot up, a smile spreading across his face. "Sam, do you remember that stakeout we were on, Markum case, the guy that had an identical twin brother that was a traveling salesman? Team was running all over the state trying to figure out who was who." Sam was staring at him, expressionless now but at least he didn't look openly hostile. "We got stuck out in the middle of nowhere and while we waited you told me about fishing. I swear I didn't know it involved so much. You told me about your favorite fishing spot, back in the middle of nowhere up in Minnesota on this stream that you didn't even think had a name, biggest fish ever, right next to this great big oak tree that looked so close to dead that you were surprised every time you came up that it was still there. You told me it was a secret, you'd never told anyone else about it...you said it was just outside this place called Coffee Pot Landing." Noah anxiously watched Sam, hoping for some sign that he believed him, that he believed him even just a little bit. Sam had to believe him. He wanted to go home. He just wanted to go home. "Sam?"

"Noah? Oh, my God." Sam whispered, his eyes widening in hope as he tried to pull himself up only to find that he had somehow ended up hooked to monitors that were keeping him from moving. Now how had that doctor.... Bandage in the bend of his arm too. He reached up, impatiently tugging at the wires, fighting down another wave of dizziness. "Son...."

"It's me, Sam. I promise it's me," Noah said as he slowly approached, bending over the gurney, still not sure of Sam's feelings only to suddenly find himself being hugged hard by the other marshal. Sam gazed up at him, dark eyes full of hope.

"Son, where in the world have you been? And what the hell happened?" 


	18. Chapter 18

June 2nd, 5:50 pm

Sam finally broke the hug for a moment, holding Noah out at arm's length so he could see the boy better, see if this was all some sort of dream or.... He slowly reached out, unfastening Noah's shirt, staring at the scars on the otherwise smooth flesh with unshed tears stinging his eyes. His fault, all his fault. How could he have left one of his kids behind, left one of his kids.... He pulled Noah to him again in another bear hug.

"Sam, need to breathe, okay? Believe me, I'm very glad to see you too," Noah said as he broke the hug a couple of minutes later, reaching down to fasten his shirt back up. Why in the world were his bosses so fascinated with those scars anyway? He wondered how that boded for the rest of his co-workers. He wasn't going to strip down in the middle of the office to satisfy their curiosity, that was for sure.

"How?" A world of pain was packed into that one little word. "Noah, I saw...."

"Sam, I really have no idea how in the world everyone thought I was dead." Noah was still having a ton of trouble wrapping his mind around the idea himself. "First thing I remember was waking up in the hospital room without a clue where, or even WHO, I was, and this nurse staring at me with this deer in the headlights look before she screamed and ran out the door."

"Never thought you would frighten a nurse. Now Cosmo or Bobby...." Sam said, shaking his head as he laid back against the raised head of the gurney he was laying on. The shock of realizing that Noah was actually here and alive was starting to wear off a bit and the room was spinning slightly once more.

"They honestly thought that I was going to die. Maybe that's how things got mixed up? They just decided to tell you I was dead early or something? Oh, wait, they did say I flatlined. They hauled in a crash cart and revived me somehow. But that still wouldn't explain...." Noah shook his head giving up trying to figure out how that mixup occurred for the moment. He was fairly sure Colleen would be having several long and meaningful talks with the ER staff about it until they figured out what had happened. "When the nurses calmed down enough to talk, they all suggested I see about a getting a lottery ticket with the way my luck was going. I wasn't supposed to be alive and I definitely wasn't supposed to be awake. The only reason that I even lasted long enough to get to an operating room was because the right doctor happened to be bringing some medical students through at just the right time. Don't know all the details. Too technical. But I think I provided those students with an education and a half that week from what I was told. Good thing their lesson wasn't on pulling the plug that week. Wasn't supposed to survive being shot like that, wasn't supposed to come out of that coma, wasn't supposed to be anywhere near functional. You know," Noah mused, " it might not be a bad idea to see about that lottery ticket."

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, slowly running Noah's words over in his head. Coma, injuries bad enough to make a recovery next to impossible. And he had left that boy behind alone in that condition. How.... He wasn't fit to be in charge of a team anymore, not if he could mess things up that badly.

"Sam, don't blame yourself, okay?" Noah said quietly. "I don't know how this mess happened but it wasn't your fault." Any lingering traces of hurt Noah might have felt were erased at the sight of Sam's guilt stricken expression. "You didn't know. You'd have stayed if you had."

"Damn straight," Sam said fiercely, then fell silent for a moment. Noah watched as the older man struggled with his emotions, aching to see Sam so upset but comforted at the same time. He really did care. Tears stood in Sam's tortured eyes. Finally Gerard had himself under enough control to venture speaking once more.

"How did you end up here?" Sam asked quietly. He didn't have to ask why Noah hadn't contacted them, knowing without question if the boy had been able to, he would have.

"The bureaucrats at the hospital were getting decidedly unhappy about my continued presence there without any apparent insurance to bill," Noah said with a chuckle picturing the expressions on those people's faces when they found out he had got his memory back and who he really was. "They wanted to ship me off to a homeless shelter as soon as they thought I was actually going to live. Hospital administrator, Colleen, really stood up to them. Made them keep me until I was at least back on my feet and had had a chance at some rehab. Then she found this job for me with the school here." Noah thought for a moment before continuing. "I missed all of you a lot, you know. I didn't know exactly what was missing until I saw Catherine after the tornado but there was this big hole...."

"Catherine," Sam whispered softly, the memory of that sheet covered body coming rushing back to him. His eyes were stinging more sharply and he could no longer hold back a stray tear as the room begin to spin in ever tighter circles. How could she be taken from him in the same moment that Noah was miraculously restored? 


	19. Chapter 19

June 2nd 5:40 pm

The trio of marshals paced impatiently at the airport, waiting for the delayed flight to finally be able to load. How long could it take them to work out a way around the bad weather anyway? And how much longer could the storms pound the area?

"I'm calling the office, seeing if Sam's checked in yet," Cosmo muttered, not able to stand just waiting any monger. And who knows, maybe Sam had already found Catherine and they were on their way back. Cosmo closed his eyes for a moment before pulling out his cell and starting to dial. Catherine had to be okay. Injuries, well, Sam could handle those, but if he lost her.... Cosmo couldn't even bring himself to thing of it. Out of all of the marshals, he knew the most about how close Sam and Catherine had once been, how despite the current distance between them, there were still invisible ties joining them together.

"Frank, Sam called yet?" Cosmo demanded the second the other marshal answered the phone. "Or any word about Cath?" Please let her have called in, called in safe and sound and wanting to let them know when they could pick her up at the airport. 

"No word from Sam yet." Frank hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Cos, we did get a call about Cath about an hour or so ago though. You had the tones on your phone turned off or something?"

"Great," Cosmo grumbled as he looked down at the phone for a second in disgust, seeing that the ring tone had indeed been turned down so low he would have to be a dog to know someone was calling. "Knew I should have went with the vibrating model. Someone called about Cath? Where is she?" Let her be okay, let her be okay and just needing someone to come and get her.

"It was a hospital that called, Cosmo. Needed medical records for her." Frank closed his eyes for a moment, hating to tell them this, glad that Sam wasn't with them, that he wouldn't have to tell him that.... "Cos, she's hurt bad. They asked about next of kin and they suggested that any family who wants to come should hurry. It... it doesn't look very good, Cos."

Cosmo closed his eyes, his fist lashing out and smacking the wall as hard as he could, not caring that he would likely damage his hand worse than any possible part of the building. "Talk to whoever you need to. See about getting us on a chartered flight." To bring Catherine back on a public plane, that just seemed wrong somehow. Marshals needed to bring their own home. Was Sam there yet? If he got there and she was already.... He shouldn't have let him go alone, should have.... "Let everyone else know what's going on, Frank. Tell them to pray." He wasn't sure who needed the prayers more though.

"Cos?" 'Vannah said as he approached them, the expression on his face something she hadn't seen since Noah.... Her hand moved to her mouth and she felt a cold wave wash over her.

"It... it isn't good," Cosmo said softly with a shake of his head as he motioned for his two friends to follow him out of the waiting area. "Hospital called asking for medical records about an hour ago. She's hurt, it.... It doesn't look good."

"We have to get up there," 'Vannah whispered quietly. Law enforcement, you knew people could die easily but still.... "Sam...."

"Frank's arranging a private flight," Cosmo murmured, the little group huddled together protectively, shocked from yet another blow shattering their small family.

"She'll.... she'll need clothes," 'Vannah whispered. "Something nice." She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning back against Bobby as images came to her mind of Noah, of having to find something for him after....

"We'll go back to her place and get something, maybe that suit," Cosmo said quietly as they started to move again, heading for the parking area, huddling close together, needing the comfort of that nearness.

It was a much more solemn group that entered Catherine's apartment once more, silently slipping into the bedroom, no laughing or sound to break the tension, all three of them wrapped up in their own memories of another time much like this one, something that had prayed never to have to repeat. Cosmo moved to the closet, slowly opening it and extracting the suit, fumbling around looking for shoes to go with it as 'Vannah slowly opened the jewelry box and lifted out several appropriate pieces.

"What's this?" Bobby asked quietly, the sound of his voice causing his friends to jump as he held up something that they hadn't noticed before, a small crocheted blue blanket that had been laying on the side of the bed.

"Don't know," Cosmo muttered as he stared at it in puzzlement for a minute before motioning for Bobby to put it in another bag they had found. A moment later, 'Vannah came out of the bathroom, her hands full of various cosmetics and other female things.

"Do you want to leave that here?" Cosmo asked quietly, motioning to the bag they had packed what felt like a lifetime ago.

'Vannah shook her head slowly. "No, maybe...." They slowly headed out of the apartment once more, dreading what they were soon to face. "Do you think we could have her beside Noah?"

"She'd probably like that," Cosmo whispered, silently thinking how there was likely going to be a third tombstone needed soon. 


	20. Chapter 20

June 2nd, 5:55 pm

"Sam?" Noah said quietly, disturbed by the abrupt change in his friend's demeanor, the look of despair on his face. He reached out, gently touching Sam's shoulder. That look frightened him even more than Sam being angry with him and thinking he was an impostor had.

Just then Colleen came bustling in carrying a large tray with several cartons of juice and a plate of cookies. "You know, when people talk about the importance of eating, they aren't just talking to hear their own voices," she said with a pointed look at Sam as she put the tray down on the counter. "Could I ask how many meals you skipped to get your blood sugar to drop that low? Last time I heard of someone with one like that was when the charge nurse in the...." Colleen suddenly stopped talking for a moment, a few things clicking together in her mind. "I am going to kill them, going to kill every last one of them when I get my hands on them." She looked over at Noah with a grimace. "Think I may have just figured out how you got misplaced."

Noah started to ask her a question about whatever she had just thought of but stopped when he saw the expression on her face. He definitely wouldn't want to be the staff members that she was apparently ticked at at the moment.

"So, he's okay?" he quietly asked as he focused on Sam again, the expression on his face.... Like he didn't quite know how he should be reacting or something, like he was lost.

"Food should fix the blood sugar problem. Good thing they're taking blood donations so there was actually something edible on hand," Colleen said as she moved over to Sam's side, pulling the tray of food closer so that he could reach it, opening one of the cartons of juice for him.

Sam stared at the food, vaguely hearing the doctor and Noah talking but not really understanding the words. Catherine. How could she be.... He didn't know how to react, torn between celebration at Noah's miraculous return and.... He silently closed his eyes again, forcing away the tears stinging at them. He knew that if Catherine was there she wouldn't want him to be mourning her, would want him to be happy about Noah but.... He fought against another burst of tears, barely keeping the tears from falling this time. There was so much that he had never said to her, things that he wished.... They had wasted so much time and now.... He reached out, automatically taking the carton of juice, swallowing a bit of it, knowing that he would need to cooperate if he wanted to....

"Sam?" Noah said, glad to see that he was at least picking at the food but at the same time becoming more frightened by the despairing expression on his face.

"Are we finished here?" Sam said in a rough voice, putting the juice back down next to a half eaten cookie. "I want to...." He closed his eyes for a moment once more before continuing. "I want to go the morgue, to say.... goodbye."

"Morgue?" Noah stared at Sam in confusion for a moment, wondering if maybe there might be a bit more wrong with his boss than juice and cookies could fix. Suddenly, he remembered Catherine, and then the body they'd wheeled from the ER, just before he'd found Sam. "No, Sam, Cath's not...."

"They've still got her up in the operating room," Colleen said as she pushed the juice and cookies back towards Sam with a glare. "And if you don't finish these right now, don't even think of trying to go up there...."

"Operating...." Sam whispered, confused, not sure of anything anymore, not sure that he wasn't still on the floor imagining all of this was happening. He had been sure that he had seen Catherine's.... He shook his head, another wave of dizziness washing over him, a bit weaker than before though. He started to pull at the wires again, trying to get them unhooked. If Catherine was in surgery, he needed to be up there. "How bad?" The query was clipped.

Noah grinned slightly at the sound of Sam's voice, his expression once more the Sam Gerard that fugitives feared. This was going to be okay. They'd get Catherine fixed up and then everything would be back to normal.

"It will probably be at least another hour or so before they're finished with her. She's doing better than expected considering," Colleen told them in a gentler tone this time. "Go ahead and eat, okay? Believe me, you don't want to pass out again in the waiting room." She shot a glance at Noah. "You might want to thank this boy too. If it wasn't for him that lady wouldn't have lasted long enough to make it to a hospital."

"What happened?" Sam demanded as he looked at Noah, automatically picking up the juice and another cookie once more as he talked. Normally, he would have argued about the order to eat but now he didn't really care. He was going to do whatever would get him to Catherine's side quickest.

"We got trapped in the basement together after the tornado," Noah said quietly, not really wanting to think about it, especially those last few minutes before he finally managed to get the debris out of the way. "I didn't really do anything, just kept her talking and tried to keep her still. If I could have just...." He was silent for a moment, thinking, trying to recall if there was something that he missed while they were down there, something that might have kept things from getting as bad as they did.

"Son." Sam reached out, pulling Noah to him in a bear hug once more, his eyes slightly misty, this time with a bit of pride mixed in with the worry. If.... "You did have someone check you out, didn't you?" he demanded as he looked at Noah with sudden concern.

"I'm fine, Sam." Why in the world were his bosses so focused on his health? "I landed in a pile of permanent records. Just got some bruises. Probably could have avoided those if I hadn't tried to make those kids behave a couple of times. You feeling better now?"

Sam nodded slowly, his head still feeling slightly off but nothing he couldn't ignore. He motioned for the doctor to get him unhooked, slowly climbing off the gurney as soon as he was free and heading for the elevator upstairs with Noah hovering right by his side. 'I'm coming Catherine. Just hold on.' 


	21. Chapter 21

June 2nd, 6:00 pm

Sam let Noah lead him to a couch once they reached the surgical waiting room, putting his head in his hands with a groan as Noah hurried over to ask the nurse if there was any news. His head was still spinning slightly, not really able to process what was going on. Noah, back safe and sound and Catherine....

"They're still working on her," Noah said as he came back over and sat down beside Sam, a worried look on his face as he watched the older marshal. If Sam had gone through even a fraction of this thinking that he was.... He reached out, wrapping an arm around Sam, not sure how he would react but needing to offer some kind of comfort. "They say she's holding her own, Sam. It's going to be okay. Catherine's a tough lady."

"Did she say anything while the two of you were down there?" Sam asked quietly, pausing for a moment before he continued. "I'm glad you were with her, Noah." If he couldn't be there to look after Catherine, there was no one else he would have trusted with her as he would the young marshal.

"Umm," Noah wasn't really sure exactly how much he should tell Sam, knowing that he probably wouldn't take some of the things that Catherine had intended as last messages well. "She was worried about you, made me promise to keep an eye on you." He dug around in the bag he was carrying for a minute before pulling out the diamond earrings that Catherine had been wearing. "She wanted you to hold onto these for her. Think they won't get mislaid?"

Sam reached out, not speaking as he took the earrings, running a finger slowly over each stone, remembering giving them to Catherine, the expression on her face when she opened the package. He closed his eyes for a moment. These had been the earrings he'd given her for Christmas, that first year, when Cath had been pregnant, and they'd celebrated being an almost-family. He knew, looking down at the glittering little baubles, what Noah hadn't told him: Catherine was saying goodbye to him. No, he thought, I won't let go. Won't let her go. He couldn't lose her, not now. "How was she?" he asked then. "Was she in much pain?"

"Some towards the end --er, just before we got out. I tried making her as comfortable as I could, held her for awhile to keep her calm. She wanted me to let you know that she loves you." Noah would rather talk about anything than the pain Catherine had been in after the tornado and maybe it would make Sam feel better to know how Catherine had been feeling.

"Never should have let her get away," Sam murmured softly, eyes sad. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and then over at Noah. "How long's she been in there?"

"Little over an hour, I think," Noah said as he glanced over at the clock as well. "I saw her just before they took her up to surgery, let her know that I was there and that you were on your way. Told her I had enough money to get us home if we ended up misplaced." He grinned slightly at that. "She'll probably be real, real happy to see you if she ever finds out my bank balance. I think I have enough for bus tickets."

"Son, you know that I didn't...."

"Sam, I know you would never have left if you had known," Noah said quietly. "And I'm sorry if what I said in the ER.... It's just that for the last three years, not knowing who I was and not having anyone coming to look for me.... I even got online and checked out those missing persons sites, hoping that someone might be.... What kind of person would I have had to have been to have no one who cared enough to try to find me?"

"We didn't know," Sam stared at Noah intently, brown eyes uncharacteristically pleading, hoping that the boy understood. "Noah, I swear to you that if we had any idea that you might have been alive, we would have torn that city apart looking for you."

"I know, Sam. I know," Noah said gently. He paused for a minute before continuing, hoping that Sam took this the way he meant it. "You know, Sam, I always kind of thought of you as a father figure. Didn't get along so great with my own father, he never really wanted kids, don't know how my mom taked him into the adoption to begin with."

"They're both gone now, aren't they?" Sam asked quietly, recalling what little he remembered of Noah's.... Well, of the funeral that they thought had been Noah's.

"Yeah. Barely even remember my mother. Stepmother definitely wasn't cut out for the parenting gig either. Looks like you guys are it for me and family. I couldn't ask for a better one, really I couldn't, Sam."

Sam slowly drew Noah closer to him, patting him slowly, awkwardly, on the back. He had always kind of thought of the people he had worked with as his kids but Noah had definately been special. "You know, I always thought of you as....as..." He fought to get out the words, "...my son." He paused for a moment, reluctant but at the same time finally wanting to share this with someone. "No one else on the team knows this but Catherine and I, we had a son. Would have been about your age if he had lived. Something went wrong, Catherine almost died giving birth to him and.... well.... If he had lived, I hope he would have been like you, Noah." 

Noah stared for a moment at the older man. "Sam...you're saying..."

"I'm saying I always wished you were my son," Sam admitted bluntly. Then he glanced away, unwilling to sustain the intense eye contact.

"Sam...I..."

"Hush, son."

"Yes, sir." But Noah put out a hand, and laid it on Sam's shoulder. "Sam...you're the man I always wished my dad had been."

Sam suddenly stood, needing to do something, the only thing he could think of. "They have a chapel here?" 


	22. Chapter 22

June 2nd, 6:20 pm

Sam knelt before the altar of the small chapel, not really sure of what to do. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a church, probably for Noah's.... He closed his eyes, forcing that memory away. Noah had finally gone back to the waiting room after watching him anxiously for several minutes leaving him alone to pray, to ask for one more miracle.

"Ummm, I know it's been a long time since you and I talked," Sam whispered, thinking in spite of himself at how angry he had been at everyone after thinking that Noah had been taken, earlier when his son... "Didn't really part on the best terms last time but.... Please, for Catherine...." Sam felt tears running down his face now, didn't even try to control them. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and the biggest one was letting things fall apart like they did with her. You gave us one miracle, gave Noah back." That had been wonderous, holding that boy in his arms, realizing that he was really there and fine. Had that taken all of the miracles the marshals could expect though? "Please. If someone has to go tonight, don't let it be Catherine. I'm ready. Take me. Not Catherine. Just not Catherine. It's not her time." He slowly sank against the altar, burying his face in the wood. He couldn't loose her.

*******

6:45 pm

Catherine slowly opened her eyes, looking around curiously at the room she was in, an operating room with people frantically working over a body on the table. Hers, she realized a moment later. She slowly walked over to the table, surprised that she didn't really care when she looked down into her own pale face, the medical staff injecting, pumping, shocking, trying to coax life back into the broken figure.

"Don't bother," Catherine murmured softly as she turned away, smiling when she saw a bright white light growing larger, forming a tunnel on the opposite side of the room. She eagerly peered into the light, seeing what looked like familiar figures. "Mama?" she whispered. Was her mother holding something in her arms, a baby? Catherine felt tears stinging in her eyes as she moved towards that light, eager now. To see her baby, to finally hold him in her arms....

From somewhere far off she thought she could hear Sam's voice, Sam sounding so lost and broken that she stopped for a moment, turning away, seeking the direction of the sound, listening a moment to Sam praying.

"Don't take Catherine," she thought she heard him beg. She turned toward the sound, and somehow saw him saw him, kneeling beside some heavy dark wooden table. "Please, not Catherine."

She watched him for a moment, her heart breaking at the expression on his face, before speaking. "Sam, it's going to be okay." If she could just kiss him, hold him one last time and let him know... "I love you and I promise I'll always watch over you but I just.... I'm tired, Sam. I'm so tired and I want to be with our baby. I just want to be able to hold him. We'll be right there waiting for you when it's your time, honey. I promise. I love you." Catherine turned towards the light once more, a warm feeling washing over her as she approached. "Mama's coming, sweetheart. Mama's coming."

*******

6:47 pm

"Sir?" a voice caused Noah to look up to find a nurse standing there with a concerned expression on her face.

"What? Is she out of surgery? When can we...." Noah started to get to his feet to go get Sam. He knew that he would want to be right there with Catherine as soon as possible. He glaced at the clock as he moved. Hadn't been as long as he worried it might take. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Maybe Cath wasn't hurt as seriously as they had feared?

"Sir, your mother isn't doing very well," the nurse said gently, hating to have to break news like this to such a sweet looking young man. This was always the part of her job that she hated. "She had a cardiac arrest just a couple of minutes ago. The doctors are working on her but you need to be prepared."

Noah lowered his head, burying his face in his hands as the nurse quietly moved away. No, this wasn't right. How could Catherine.... He had been hurt way worse and he had lived! She had to get better! How would he ever tell Sam if.... A family, they were a family, the only one that he had. 'Please, Cath, just hang on, okay? Don't leave us. Sam needs you.' 


	23. Chapter 23

June 6th, 11:00 am

Sam slowly walked up the small hill, not really even noticing where he was going, not able to believe that so much had changed so quickly, that.... that Catherine was gone. He felt tears welling up once more in his eyes and didn't even try to control them as he watched Bobby, Cosmo, Frank, Noah and a couple of the other marshals placing the white coffin on the stand in front of the open grave. How could she have been taken just like that? He should have been there, should have been able to have saved her. Should have never let her go.

He bowed his head as the minister started to speak, Noah silently moving to his side as the other marshals huddled in a protective cluster around them. Good kids, every one of them, handling all of the arrangements to bring her home, making sure that he would have as much time with her as he needed, 'Vannah finding something nice for Catherine to be buried in. Oh, God, how could it be? Everything had been perfect, just like Catherine would have wanted it. How could she be....

The had removed Noah's tombstone, must have called right after they got to the hospital and found out that he was back. Sam could sense people in the crowd shooting curious glances at the boy, wondering how on earth he could actually be there. However it had happened, Sam was thankful to have Noah at his side. He doubted he could get through it, otherwise. A good turnout, Catherine would have liked that. He had never been sure that she had really understood how much everyone cared for her, not after how her family had treated her when they got together. Damn, her own family... Only one that had bothered to show up was a niece whose name he didn't even know.

He ran his fingers over the blue baby blanket in his hands, soft material slightly comforting him. She had worked so hard on that thing, handiwork hadn't really been her thing but she had wanted something handmade for their son, something to show their little boy how much his mama loved him. He had already let them know that he wanted that on her tombstone, Mother of Patrick Samuel Gerard. She had never known if she had really been a mama after losing the baby.

Amazing Grace. Tears were coming more strongly now as the hymn started. Cath had been that to him more than a few times, saving him from total despair when their son was lost knowing how much she needed him, then again when Noah was taken. How could he have treated her the way he had after they had thought they had lost that boy? They could have, should have been together, had those years together. Instead, he had pushed her away, hurt her terribly. Now he would never have a chance to correct that, to make things right between them. He closed his eyes, forcing back a sob building in his throat. Let it be a nightmare, God, please let it be a nightmare.

He jumped slightly at the sound of the gunfire, instinct kicking in before he recognized the sound as the traditional salute. Service was over. How could it be over so soon? How could it be time to consign Catherine to the cold ground, never to hold her again, to love her? He moved forward robotically, leaning over the coffin, looking down into Catherine's pale face. 'Please just give her back. Noah came back. Just give Catherine back and let me make this right. Don't let it end like this.'

He gently reached out, taking hold of her hand, hating how it felt, cold, stiff, not like Catherine anymore. He eased the blanket into her grasp, tucking the edges of it around her as if it would warm her, as if it would do something to remove that terrible, terrible cold. 'You just wrap our little boy in that, sweetheart,' he whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Cold, so cold. Let it be a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare. She can't be.... 'Tell him daddy loves him and I'll be with both of you soon.' Tears were falling harder now, running silently down his face and onto Catherine's marble white skin and he kissed her once more, his hand moving and gently caressing her face, trying to memorize what it felt like to touch her, every last feature. 

How could he do it, let them put her down in that deep black hole? He wanted to wrap her in his arms, wrap her in his arms and just take her home. There had to be something, anything.... Love worked miracles. Why couldn't they have one more miracle? 'I love you, Catherine,' he murmured as he kissed her once more, the world suddenly spinning wildly around him as he felt blissful darkness overtaking him.

He felt the thud as he hit the ground. Maybe this is it, he thought. Maybe I can be with them right now. Heart attack? He accepted, welcomed, the possibility, his heart aching for his lost family. But the vibrations from his fall didn't stop, somehow. They continued.

"Sam? Sam!" Noah called, and Sam groaned inwardly. He didn't want to go back, wanted to go on, to be with Catherine. But the boy wouldn't be denied. Sam opened his eyes...

To find Noah standing over him in the chapel, shaking him awake, as he lay slumped against the altar. 


	24. Chapter 24

June 2nd, 6:47 pm

Catherine slowly walked into the light, her arms outstretched, ready to finally embrace her little boy, to hold him in her arms after such a long wait. The only thing missing that would have made this perfect was if Sam was there with her to see their son. It wasn't his time though and until it was, she could let the baby know all about his wonderful daddy.

Suddenly, she felt something in front of her, blocking her from going on. "No!" she moaned pounding on the invisible barrier. "No! I want my baby! I want my baby!" She was so close, so close. How could she be this close and not.... "Sam please." This had to be connected to him somehow, to the ties that joined them together so tightly. "Honey, I love you but please let me go, let me be with our baby. Just let me go, Sam!"

From somewhere in the distance she could hear Sam praying, begging for her to stay. She turned her head once more towards the noise, tears now running down her face at the lost sound of his voice, something that she had never heard from Sam Gerard before. "Sam, please.... You'll be alright," she whispered softly. "I promise that you will. And the baby and I will be waiting for you when it's your time." Colder, why was it getting colder now?

"If anyone has to die tonight, let it be me," she heard Sam murmur. "I'm ready. Just don't let Catherine.... Please. Please."

"Sam...." Never, not even after they had thought Noah had died had she heard Sam sound like this, like he had totally given up, like death might be.... She turned towards the light once more. "I'm so sorry sweetie. Mommy loves you and she wants to be with you more than anything but your daddy needs me." She turned away from the light, shutting her eyes to block out the sight as she moved slowly in the direction of her body and the doctors still working over her.

*******

7:00 pm

Noah glanced anxiously up at the clock, not sure what to do. He knew that he needed to go and get Sam, let him know about what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. How would he ever tell him if Catherine didn't pull through? Despite what Catherine had thought about how Noah's return would help Sam handle losing her, the boy knew that if worst came to worst, Sam would completely fall apart. 'Cath, please. I know it's bad right now but you have to hang on for us. Just a little bit longer.' Where was someone? Surely they had more news by now! Or maybe it was good that someone hadn't came out to talk to him? Did that mean they were still trying to help her?

Just then he heard a noise and looked up to see the nurse who had talked to him before hurrying down the hall towards him. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and hurried to meet her, bracing himself, knowing that Sam would need his support if the news was bad. 'She's going to be fine. She wasn't hurt as bad as me. She's going to be fine. She has to be fine!'

"I have some good news for you," the nurse said with a slight smile as she met Noah, motioning for him to follow her back into the waiting room so they could talk more comfortably. "The doctors were able to stablize your mother. They're closing up right now."

'Yes, yes, yes!' Noah was inwardly cheering at this news, a slight smile appearing on his face. "When can we see her?"

"They're going to take her to ICU. They're going to be running some tests so you may not be able to see her for a little bit." She smiled slightly herself at the expression on Noah's face. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I won't lie to you. Your mother's condition is very serious right now. You're going to need to keep up your strength if you want to help her through this."

"Believe me, we're going to give her whatever help she needs," Noah said, determination in his voice as he reached out surprising the nurse with a hug before heading down the hallway to the chapel to let Sam know the good news. 


	25. Chapter 25

June 2nd, 7:15 pm

Noah quietly entered the chapel, feeling like shouting with the good news that he had but at the same time not wanting to disturb Sam if he was praying. He knew that Catherine wasn't out of the woods yet by any means but she was alive and if she was alive, then he was sure that they would be able to help her.

Just then he spotted the crumpled figure lying next to the altar, his eyes growing large as he rushed the rest of the way down the aisle and knelt next to Sam. He knelt down and started to shake his shoulder, relieved at least to see that his first fear had been wrong and Sam wasn't dead. The expression on his face though, was disturbing to Noah, like his world had been totally shattered.... "Sam? Sam!" How in the world could Catherine have ever thought that Sam would have been able to handle her death just because Noah had returned? She had obviously been a whole lot sicker than he had suspected to believe that. Noah anxiously watched his friend's face, looking for any sign that he had heard him.

"Give her back. Please, just give her back. Gave Noah back, why not Catherine too?" Sam murmured in his sleep, his voice painful for Noah to hear, the heartbreak in those words....

"Sam, it's okay! I promise you it's okay. Come on, wake up!" Noah spoke louder now, Sam's condition definitely worrying him. Were those tears on his face? He had never seen Sam cry, couldn't even imagine what it would take to make the stoic marshal's control slip that much. Damn, but he must love Catherine. Noah shook him a bit harder. "SAM!"

Suddenly the older man's eyes twitched, slowly, reluctantly opening and staring up at Noah with a lost look. "Noah," he murmured looking around in confusion for a moment as if he didn't remember where he was before focusing once more on the young marshal. Sam closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. It had been a dream, the funeral, Catherine in the coffin, just a dream, but.... "They told you something about Catherine?" Sam asked quickly, while thinking, 'Please, just please don't let that dream have been a sign, don't let her be.... I'm ready, I'm ready. Just take me and let her live.'

"They're just finishing up the surgery now and she's stable," Noah said, making a split second decision that he wasn't going to let Sam know about how close they had come to losing Catherine, at least not at the moment. He knew Sam wouldn't be happy with him for holding back about that but at the moment, Noah knew that Sam wouldn't be able to handle it. Maybe later when things were better. "They're going to be moving her up to ICU in just a little while. Nurse suggested that we go and get something to eat. They're going to be running tests so it's going to be awhile before we can see her." Noah pulled himself to his feet, reaching down and giving Sam a hand up.

"Did they say how bad...." Sam closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady himself, his head swimming slightly as he got to his feet, some of the sick feeling washing away though at Noah's words that Cath had made it through surgery, the first hurdle anyway.

"The doctor will probably talk to us when they get her upstairs," Noah said as they headed out of the chapel. "I don't know if they actually have anything edible down in the cafeteria but maybe we can visit the gift shop and find some snacks. Some sort of gifts for Cath too, maybe? You have any idea what she might like for a present? Knew there was something I ought to have asked her about while we were stuck in that basement."

*******************

7:25 pm

Noah and Sam stepped off of the elevator, both with bags from the hospital gift shop containing a selection of snack foods along with a few small gifts for Catherine. The clerk had firmly kept them from making any larger purchases with the reminder that Cath wouldn't be allowed anything big until she was in a regular room.

Noah hurried over to the desk, kind of surprised that Sam wasn't already there demanding information but apparently this entire situation was taking way more out of the lead deputy than he had imagined; Sam was hanging back, obviously waiting for Noah to take the lead. "Do you know if they've brought Catherine Walsh up from surgery yet?" he asked the nurse quietly.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked him, shooting a look over at Sam as well as she spoke. "I'm afraid that only immediate family is allowed in to see her at the moment."

"She's my mother and that's my dad," Noah told the nurse. The others could just think up a way to get in when they got there. Well, maybe he would think of something for 'Vannah. Cosmo and Bobby though.... He had a bad feeling that his twenty had gone to finance either Cosmo's new tie or Bobby's lunch. "How is she?"

"The doctor will be in to speak with you as soon as he can. You can go on back if you want," the nurse said, her voice more gentle now. She paused a moment before she spoke again, knowing how the condition of the patients, the machines and equipment could bother some people. "Your mother's fairly ill right now. She's on a ventilator and sedated. You might want to be prepared to see...."

"Won't freak about it, promise." Noah said with a slight grin. Where is she?"

"Second room on the right," the nurse told him as she motioned in the proper direction. "I'll let the doctor know that you're here."

As the two men moved rapidly down the hall, something suddenly occured to Noah. Not much connected to hospitals freaked him after his stay but he wasn't so sure about Sam. "Ummm, Sam, the nurse said that Cath's pretty sick. They've got her on...." They reached the room and Sam was already through the door, moving quickly in his haste to get to Catherine's side.

"Sam?" Noah hurried after him, the other man suddenly swaying slightly, having to lean hard on Noah as he saw Catherine for the first time. "Sam, it's okay, I promise it's okay. They're helping her." He quickly grabbed a chair, getting Sam sitting down before he could fall down. Noah was definitely gl ad seeing Sam's reaction to Cath like this that he hadn't been there in the aftermath of the shooting, the coma. Noah would have never wanted him to have to go through seeing that.

"Catherine?" Sam whispered, shocked, his hand reaching out, hovering over hers, not sure if he could even touch her. He had seen patients in ICU before, but somehow was simply not ready for the sight of Catherine in this condition. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes closed. She looked just the way she had in his dream, lying in that coffin, except for the medical equipment she was attached to. There was a tube in her throat, connected to a machine at her side, rhythmically forcing oxygen into her lungs, tape on her cheeks holding it into place. IVs were in both arms dripping blood and other fluids into her body, bruising already apparent from where she had been stuck for various things. Monitors, wires, a tube in her nose, he didn't know there was that much equipment that one person could be attached to. He glanced up at Noah, uncertain, looking for reassurance.

"Sam, she's going to be alright," Noah whispered, reaching out and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go ahead; you can touch her. It won't hurt." He watched as Sam slowly covered Catherine's hand with his own. Noah squeezed Sam's shoulder, then, gently. "We've just got to be here for her now and do whatever she needs to get better." 


	26. Chapter 26

June 2nd, 7:45 pm

The two marshals were right next to Catherine, Sam holding her hand as he gently stroked the tiny bit of skin on her cheek that was not covered with tape and Noah with his hand resting beneath the fingers of the hand Sam was holding. Catherine was attached to so much that what they could actually touch was pretty limited.

"It's going to be alright now," Noah whispered as he gave her hand a slight squeeze before glancing over at Sam for a moment, a bit of humor in his eyes. "Sam managed to find his way to the hospital to collect us after all. You've got to get better now so we can all go home."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the hall and a moment later the door opened to admit an older doctor in a rumpled pair of scrubs and a lab coat[, carrying a folder. "I'm Dr. Austin, you're Ms. Walsh's family?"

"Yes," Noah said quickly. "Do you know how serious her condition is?"

"At the moment, it's very serious indeed," the doctor said as he moved over to Catherine's bedside, gently feeling her pulse and checking the readouts on the monitors as he continued to talk. "There was a perforation of the small bowel due to the blunt trauma, resulting in a significant blood loss as well as the release of the intestinal contents into the abdominal cavity." He opened the folder and pulled out x-rays. "Here's the location of the perforation." He held the chart up to the light, angled so the two men beside him could see. "I'm afraid it couldn't have been in a worse location. We were able to stabilize her and repair the damage to the bowel while cleaning out the intestinal contents, but with the nature of the injury, the odds of complications are high."

"Complications?" Sam gave the doctor a look usually reserved for fugitives. This man better not be giving up on Catherine so quickly. "What kind of...." Specialists, were there some kind of specialists that the marshals' service could call in?

"Infection. With the intestinal contents released into the abdominal cavity the way they were, infection is almost guaranteed. Her white cell count is elevated right now and she's running a slight fever so we have her on intravenous antibiotics that will hopefully stop any infection that might be present from spreading. There's also the risk that swelling of the abdominal organs could occur due to the trauma and the amount of fluids she's received so far. I won't lie to you. The situation right now is extremely critical." The doctor glanced down at Catherine, a sad expression on his face, before looking once more at the two men at her side, the younger with a worried expression but the older looking shell-shocked. "The next forty-eight to seventy-two hours are going to be what tells how well she's going to do. If the infection can be controlled and swelling doesn't develop, she has a chance."

"Chances. What are they?" Sam asked, pain in his voice as he looked over at the doctor before once more turning to Catherine. He should have been there, should have prevented this. She couldn't die.

"Right now, maybe thirty percent." The doctor paused before continuing. He hated having to give news like this to families. "I wish I had something more encouraging to tell you. You should prepare yourselves for the worst." 


	27. Chapter 27

June 2nd, 8:00 pm

"Sam?" Noah glanced over at the older marshal as soon as the doctor eft, his face filled with concern when he saw the expression on Sam's face, the way he was stroking Catherine's hand as if each touch could be the last. Noah reached out and gently put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sam, don't give up on her, okay? I know the odds with me had to be way lower than thirty percent and I made it. Catherine's going to come through this too." Noah knew that Catherine's condition was serious, that they really could lose her but what good was it going to do to focus on that? Better to think about what could be done to try to make her better. 

"Looks like she did when Patrick died," Sam whispered in a voice so low that Noah could barely hear him. "Thought I was going to lose her that time too but now..." Wasn't fair, wasn't fair at all. They got Noah back. How could Catherine be taken? He knew he didn't deserve it but he started to silently pray. Just give them a second chance, a chance to make things right.

"Sam...." Noah paused for a moment, not sure of what to say. "Are Bobby, Cos and 'Vannah coming?" Sam and Cath were definately going to need all the support that they could get to make it through this.

"As soon as they can," Sam said, glad that Noah had mentioned them, had offered him something to think about besides Catherine and how close she was to leaving him. "Need to get hold of someone at the office, get the papers faxed to start getting things straightened out, get you declared alive." He shook his head as he thought of what would be involved in correcting that mistake. Catherine would have known exactly what to do, how to cut through the red tape.

"Being declared alive would definately be good," Noah said with a soft chuckle. He couldn't wait to see the expressions on the faces of of the people in personel when they got the report on his return. "We dan't have to be in any rush to do it though. I still get paid by the school for the summer so it isn't like I'm in danger of starvation." He glanced down at Catherine for a moment before looking up at Sam. "You know, I did some reading after I woke up trying to find out why in the world I couldn't remember anything. Lot of the books said it helps if you talk to the person even if it seems like they can't hear you."

"Noah...." Sam looked over at the young man, his eyes filled with pain as he was once more reminded of what had happened, that he had left one of his kids behind. Would it have made a difference if they had been there with him, helped him recover faster? He knew that they could have prevented the amnesia.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. I swear I'm not mad so don't go beating yourself up, okay?" Noah said softly. "Let's just think about what we can do to help Cath get better now. Maybe we could call Dr. Kimble, see if he has any suggestions about specialists?"

"Specialists," Sam murmured, his voice a bit stronger now that Noah has suggested something that could be done to help. "Specialists are a good idea." And what had the boy said about talking to Catherine? He blinked, forcing his eyes to focus, to push past the wall of pain. "Think they can get a phone in here? Need to get someone to hunt down Kimble and there are some things, things Catherine would want to have...."

"I'll...." Just then Noah heard a familiar noise, a familiar all too frightening noise. He jumped up from the chair without a word, hurrying to the window to see the whirling shape of a funnel cloud quickly cutting a path, heading what appeared to be straight for the hospital.

"Noah!" Sam grabbed him, dragging him away for the window and back to Catherine's side. Sam knew all too well what the noise meant, even without hearing it twice already that day. He pulled Noah down almost onto the bed, Catherine's frail form shielded beneath the bodies of the two men as the noise grew louder, Sam pushing Noah beneath him as well. He had failed to protect Noah once, had failed Catherine. He wasn't going to fail them now.

"Sam! Get your head down!" Noah yelled, barely able to make himself heard as he reached up, jerking Sam down towards the bed as something crashed and the room suddenly went black. 


	28. Chapter 28

June 2nd, 8:10 pm

Ê"Sam?" ÊNoah raised his head slightly as soon as the noise stopped, not quite willing to move out of the protective huddle they had formed over Catherine yet. ÊCatherine. ÊA wave of fear washed over him as he recalled how serious her condition was. Ê If the tornado affected the machines....

Ê"You okay, Noah?" ÊSam demanded, keeping one arm protectively around the younger man in case the twister headed back as he fumbled with his free hand, checking Catherine. ÊThe lights were flickering, preventing him from seeing the machines, from trusting the readings that they were showing. Ê'Please, please....' ÊHis mind frantically ran over his basic medical training, trying to plan a course of action if worst came to worst. ÊHe wasn't going to lose her like this, wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

Ê"She's still breathing, Sam," ÊNoah murmured, a slight feeling of relief washing over him as the adrenalin rush from the storm faded a bit and he started to notice more, to feel a soft stirring beneath him as the ventilator continued its job unhindered, forcing oxygen into Catherine's lungs.

ÊSam nodded although he knew Noah couldn't really see it, finally locating the proper place and checking her pulse, much more rapid than he thought it should be and her skin warm beneath his fingers. ÊThe two men moved off of the bed a bit, staying close just in case, but giving Catherine a bit more space. Sam's hand moved to her face now, gently stroking the bit of skin that was exposed as he looked with worry at the flickering lights and machines. ÊCatherine was safe for the moment, but if there was another twister, or the power failed.....

Ê"Everyone alright in here?" Êthey heard a voice call from the doorway as the lights finally stabilized, a bit dimmer than before but more than enough to allow them to see. ÊThe two men turned to find Colleen, Noah's friend, standing in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

Ê"We got down as soon as we heard it coming." ÊNoah motioned for Colleen to come in, waving her towards the bed. Ê"What's happening with the power?" ÊIf they lost that....

Ê"Backup generators are running right now and the power company's on the way to work on the lines," ÊColleen told them as she started to check Catherine, relieved that the storm didn't seem to have caused any serious damage, any disruption of the ventilator or the IV lines. Ê "Everything's fine there. Under control." ÊShe didn't like the way Catherine's heartrate was looking though, much too rapid, taxing her body too much. Ê The infection was already putting a strain on her and if she became too frightened.....

ÊShe turned from the bed and headed for the door. Ê"I'm going to go and see if her doctor left an order for something to relax her a little bit more." ÊSedation had it's own set of risks but if they couldn't get her heart slowed soon, it wouldn't matter.

Ê"What's wrong with her?" ÊNoah asked softly as he reached out, gently covering Catherine's hand with his. ÊHe could tell from how Colleen was looking that although things might not be bad yet, they were heading that way. ÊHe saw Sam pale slightly, out of the corner of his eye. Ê They couldn't lose her now, not after all of this. ÊThere had to be something they could do, some way to help her.

Ê"Her heart's beating too fast. ÊRapid heartbeat's expected with a fever but with the fright of that twister, we need to get her calmed down now before it puts too much strain on her body. ÊWhy don't you try talking to her? ÊFamiliar voice might help as much as any medicine." Ê And with that, Colleen disappeared out the door.

ÊSam and Noah stared at each other. Talk to her? What on earth did one say to a person in this condition, at a time like this? "Uuuuhh, Sam? You got any ideas?" Noah asked softly. "Got no idea what to say." ÊHe had been able to talk to Catherine before but then he had been focused on keeping her conscious, and he could tell what was working and what wasn't.

Ê"Me either, son. But I guess we better try." The two men turned to the inert form on the bed. "Cath? Baby, can you hear me? It's me, Sam." ÊSam didn't really know what to say, how to make it better. ÊHe had only seen Catherine like this once before and then.... Ê Maybe if she knew that she wasn't alone though....

Ê"I'm here, too, Cath. It's Noah," the young man added, hoping that Catherine recalled what had happened earlier. ÊHe didn't want to frighten her if she didn't remember that he was actually alive. "Remember? I dug you out..." Noah paused, then stared at his hand, where it covered Catherine's. "Sam, I...it twitched."

Ê"What?"

Ê"Her hand. It twitched."

Ê"Damn! Baby? Catherine, can you hear us?" ÊMaybe, maybe this would work, would make a difference.

Ê"There it goes again, Sam! She hears us! She understands!" ÊNoah silently cheered at that weak motion under his fingers. ÊCath was still there fighting.

ÊSam closed his eyes in gratitude. 'Oh, God. Let us help.'

ÊNoah saw Sam's expression, emotions flooding them both, and he bent over the severely injured woman. "Cath, we're both here, and we're gonna stay with you, protect you, I promise --"

Ê"Me, too," came a hoarse interjection from the man beside him.

Ê"-- and we're gonna make sure you get better. I told the staff that you were my mom. Hope you don't mind." Both men glanced at the hand under Noah's, and saw it tighten for a long moment. They smiled at each other. "And I told 'em Sam was my dad. Hadda get us in to see you somehow. Besides, it's about halfway true." Another squeeze. "You don't mind?" Eyelids fluttered against pale cheeks, and the corners of Catherine's lips turned up just slightly. "Good," Noah said softly. "I'm glad."

Ê"Cath, it's Sam," Gerard spoke then. "Looks like we got that son we always wanted, after all, honey. Noah's a good one. He's taken good care of yo...of...of us. Of us both," he choked, remembering how Noah had looked out for him earlier that evening when he had passed out from low blood sugar. He paused for a moment, to get control, before continuing. "The rest of the team's on the way too. They'll be here soon. Ê Dunno what story we're gonna give the staff to get them in, but we'll think of something. That okay?" Noah nodded at her hand, indicating another light squeeze. Gerard nodded in reply. "Okay, darlin'." His natural accent began slipping through. "Doc's gone to get you something to help you relax, so I want you to lie there and just rest, okay? We're gonna get you well. I swear we will."


	29. Chapter 29

JJune 2nd, 10:00 pm

"What in the world happened?" Bobby muttered as the trio of marshals pulled their rented van into the chaos of the hospital parking lot. Trees were down along the perimeter of the lot and vehicles from the local power company were swarming everywhere, people rushing about frantically shouting to each other as they worked. As they looked towards the hospital, they noticed the lights flickering slightly.

"Storm, I guess," Cosmo muttered as they climbed out of the van and headed for the ER entrance, 'Vannah carrying both of the bags that they had packed for Catherine, clinging to some small hope that it would be the first bag that she would need instead of the second.

"Sam must be so...." 'Vannah knew that the storm wouldn't normally disturb their unflappable leader but the storm on top of an injured, possibly dying Catherine. Too much like Noah, way too much like Noah. She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought of the young deputy. Hurt so bad to remember, hurt all of them to think of him and how they lost him.

"I'll go find out where they are," Cosmo said quietly as they entered the ER, flashing their badges to get through the crowd. If Sam had lost Catherine.... Noah's death and Sam's reaction had damaged their little family but Cosmo knew that Catherine's death would destroy it completely. 'Let her be okay. Just let her make it through this. Don't care how bad she's hurt if....' They had time off, with how hard Sam worked them, they all had tons of time off. They could take turns, take care of Catherine. 'Please let her....'

'Vannah and Bobby watched Cosmo's progress towards the desk, both wrapped up in their own thoughts, 'Vannah so distracted that she didn't notice for a moment when Bobby moved away from her and over to a table covered with food.

"Hey, is this stuff free?" Bobby asked the nervous looking man, the vice principal of the junior high, who was standing near the table. When he glanced up at Bobby in puzzlement for a moment and then nodded, Bobby eagerly reached out, snagging a plate and piling it high with slices of meat loaf. They didn't have anything on the chartered flight and he was about to starve.

"Bobby, get away from there," 'Vannah muttered as she pulled the larger deputy away from the food before he could help himself to everything on the table. How in the world could he eat so much anyway?

A moment later Cosmo came hurrying back, not looking as bleak as he had ever since they had heard the news about Catherine but still looking very worried.

"Cos...."

"She's in ICU." Cosmo told them, motioning for them to follow him towards the nearest elevator.

"How bad is it?" 'Vannah asked quietly as they headed upstairs, inwardly rejoicing that Catherine wasn't dead but at the same time worrying that her survival simply meant that their grief would be prolonged. Having to sit there, watching her die after getting their hopes up..... "Is Sam...."

"He's probably up there with her. It doesn't look good," Cosmo said with a slow shake of his head. "She made it through surgery but.... Might not make it through the night."

'Vannah felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes as they stepped off of the elevator and headed for the nurse's desk. If Sam had to.... They were there though. Maybe that would make a difference. They could support him, comfort him if worst came to worst.

"We're here about Catherine Walsh," Cosmo told the nurse starting to reach for his badge once more in case.

"We've been expecting you," the nurse said before Cosmo could say anymore, recalling what the young man had told her earlier about the rest of the family who would be arriving. She looked at 'Vannah for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face before shrugging. Who said families had to be matching? "Your sister's in the second room on the right. You can go on back if you like. Her husband and son are with her right now."

Sister? Cosmo didn't ask questions though, just glad that Sammy had been functioning well enough to think of a way to get them back to see Catherine. Husband had to be Sam but who in the world could the son the nurse had mentioned be?

"Cos?" The group suddenly stopped, hearing the sound of low voices coming from behind the closed door of Catherine's room. One of those voices, so achingly familiar.

"Sam needs us," Cosmo whispered as he reached for the door. He had heard the voice, had recognized it too but there was no way. Ears had to be playing tricks on them. "Sam?"

As the door swung open, the marshals' eyes were first drawn to the pale figure in the bed, more wires and tubes than they thought possible attached to her body, the only sign of life the mechanical movement of the ventilator forcing air into her lungs. Then their eyes moved over, to the man at the bedside, his hand resting on Catherine's his face almost as pale as hers. Further, just a little bit further. Right next to Sam was another man, younger....

"Noah?" 'Vannah whispered, her eyes widening in shock, the bag dropping from suddenly numb fingers. How....?


	30. Chapter 30

June 2nd, 10:15 pm

The three marshals stared in shock at the young man beside Sam, not believing what they were seeing for a long moment before Bobby's knees started to buckle and within seconds, the entire group had hit the floor like a row of dominos.

"I hope that was just shock and not the meatloaf," Noah said quietly ,attempting to make light of the situation, as he gave Catherine's hand a reassuring pat before he and Sam hurried to the side of their teammates. "I recognize that meatloaf. Killed a substitute science teacher last month." He looked down at the plate of meatloaf critically for a moment before helping Sam to haul the swaying marshals to their feet. "I think some of that might be the same meatloaf."

"Who the hell are you?" Cosmo shrugged off Noah's helping hand, glaring at Noah with a look that would have done the poor boy in if looks could kill.

"You look like... Noah." 'Vannah whispered as she stared in wide-eyed shock. "Why do you look like Noah?" She wanted to rush over, to hug him, to pray that some sort of miracle had occured but she couldn't move, couldn't let herself believe what she was seeing. "You can't be Noah...can you?"

"Impersonating a US Marshal," Bobby muttered angrily as he fumbled for his cuffs. How could someone be so cruel, especially at a time like this?

Noah shook his head, wondering if he was going to go through this with every last person that he knew. Maybe he could get Sam to write him a note or something, an excuse note for being misplaced? Or maybe Colleen if she managed to figure out how he had ended up lost to begin with. "Guys, I'm not dead. I don't know how everyone ended up being told that I was but...."

Cosmo's sharp glare didn't waver as he stared at Noah. "The hell you say. We buried Noah Newman three years ago. I don't care what you say. That boy's dead and if you don't get out of here now...." He looked over towards the bed at Catherine, so frail and broken. How could someone do something like this, pretending to be Noah? Loosing him had nearly destroyed the team and now for someone to show up claiming to be him when they were on the verge of loosing someone else.... He was surprised that Sam hadn't gone off on the man already. Sammy had to be in seriously bad shape to have not reacted to something so cruel. Cosmo stormed over to Noah, reaching out and catching the collar of his shirt. "I told you to get the hell out of here! NOW!"

Noah started to jerk away from Cosmo but stopped when he caught sight of Catherine, the machine monitoring her heartbeat starting to beep ominously fast. They couldn't do this, not here. Not with every angry word putting Catherine's life in danger. "Oh, God. Just stop it, Cosmo, okay?" Noah said quietly. "We'll settle this later. Catherine needs to stay calm right now." He glanced over at the machine again. Heartbeat way, way too fast. He pulled himself free of Cosmo and turned to Sam. He didn't want to leave him alone right now but if it would get things to settle down. "Sam, I'll go out in the waiting room." He looked over at 'Vannah and Bobby out of the corner of his eye. Bobby still looked about as mad as Cosmo but 'Vannah looked torn, like she might believe him.

"Just go back where you came from before we get the cops in here," Cosmo muttered as he glared at the man. "We don't need you, whoever the hell you are. We've got enough problems. You got a helluva nerve, coming in here, impersonating our dead colleague! I oughta deck you right here, right now! And if you don't GET OUTTA HERE --!" Cosmo moved threateningly toward Noah, raising his right fist, not noticing the beeping of the heart monitor becoming faster, more erratic.

"He isn't going anywhere." Sam had moved silently to Noah's side during the argument, unnoticed by the other marshals. His tone brooked no discussion. "Boy's who he says he is and if you have any issues with it, you can leave. Or take it up with me. Personally." Sam's face was set in a grim expression. He thought of the members of his team as his kids but if it came down to it, if they expected him to let them drive Noah away.... They'd find out how tough Samuel Gerard could really be.


	31. Chapter 31

June 2nd, 10:25 pm

Cosmo and Bobby both stared at Sam in shock, unable to believe that he was taking the side of this impostor over them. Cosmo shook his head slowly. They all knew what Noah's death had done to Sam but for him to fall for something like this.... He had to be in seriously bad shape.

"Sam...."

"Leave him be or get out, Cosmo, That simple," Sam said quietly as he glared at Cosmo, hating that it had come to this but not seeing any other way to handle the situation. He wasn't letting Cosmo drive Noah off, wasn't letting Catherine.... Catherine? Sam turned as the frantic beeping of the heart monitor finally sank in, hurrying back to Catherine's side. "Cath? Catherine? It's okay, baby," he spoke softly to the quiet form. "I swear, it's gonna be okay." If anything happened to her because of this....

"What's wrong with her?" 'Vannah asked Noah quietly as she moved over to Catherine's bedside as well, ignoring the look Cosmo gave her for actually speaking to the boy. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure that this actually was Noah returned to them somehow but if there was any chance.... There was something about him, definitely something about him that was achingly familiar. She chose not to think about at that at the moment though. If it were really Noah.... Well, there would be time to deal with that later. 'Vannah looked down at Catherine worriedly, surprised to note small lines of tension on the other woman's face. The truth dawned on her. "She can hear us?" They had just assumed that Catherine was so deeply unconscious that she couldn't hear when they came in.

Noah nodded, reaching out and gently putting his hand over Catherine's, a worried look on his face. "Catherine, it's okay, honey. It's okay." Where in the world was a nurse? If they couldn't calm her fast.... He was going to kill Cos for this one.

"Bobby, go get a nurse in here now," 'Vannah said, shooting a look at Cosmo as she spoke. He had an angry scowl on his face and was shooting daggers at Noah as he spoke to Catherine, trying to calm her. "Cos, she can hear us. If you can't behave do what Sam said and leave. You're making her worse."

Sam let himself smile slightly at 'Vannah's words. Least one of his kids seemed like they might trust Noah. Sam reached out, gently stroking the bit of skin on Catherine's cheek that he could touch safely, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay. Don't you worry about a thing right now. Just relax and let us help you. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Cath?" 'Vannah reached out, gently patting Catherine's other hand, being careful not to disturb the monitor clipped to one finger. "Hey, it's okay. You know what Cos is like. Don't pay any attention to him. No one else does. Well, maybe the fashion police. Had to go by his place before we caught our flight and.... Wonder the turkey isn't an endangered animal with how many seem to have died for his wardrobe."

"That's it, honey. Just calm down now," Noah whispered, grinning slightly at 'Vannah's comment, not having to look to know the expression on Cosmo's face over the comment about his clothes. He glanced up at the heart monitor, sighing slightly in relief as he noted that Catherine's heartrate had slowed back almost to normal again.

"What's going on in here?" the nurse said as she came in followed by Bobby, glancing at the monitors with a worried expression before turning to glare around the room. "If you can't keep quiet and let her rest, then all of you will have to leave. She can't be put through any stress right now."

"No one's going to be doing anything," Sam said quietly, staring at Cosmo with a stern expression.

"See that you don't. If there's another incident...." The nurse looked at Sam and Noah with a gentler expression now. "I'm very sorry but your wife can't take much more strain. If anything else happens, it could very well prove fatal."


	32. Chapter 32

June 2nd, 10:40 pm

"Sam, what happened anyway?" 'Vannah asked as the nurse finally left once more satisfied that things in the room were all right. She had never seen that before, the look of despair on Sam's face at the nurse's words, that Catherine might not.... This was a nightmare, definately a nightmare. Here they had come to help Sam and they were making things worse.

"We got trapped in the basement together after the tornado hit," Noah murmured as he gently stroked Catherine's hand, tears stinging at his eyes that he could barely control. She had to get better, she just had to get better. If they lost her like this.... He glanced over at 'Vannah for a moment, relieved at least to see that she didn't have a hostile expression on her face. What was Cosmo thinking? Didn't he care what this was doing to Sam? He shook his head, forcing himself to continue with his explanation. If Cos wanted to damage their family like this, there was nothing that he could do to stop it. "I tried to take care of her, to get us out as fast as I could but there was just so much damage to the building and Catherine...."

"Ruptured intestines, infection," Sam whispered as he stroked Catherine's cheek, hoping that touching her, some sort of positive contact, would make a difference.

"Claiming he saved her? Yeah, right," Cosmo muttered to Bobby under his breath, still looking at Noah with an angry expression. How could this guy fool Sam, fool 'Vannah? He could tell from how she was looking at the boy that she already halfway believed him.

"Why don't we go and get some coffee or something?" 'Vannah said softly as she looked over at Cosmo with a pointed expression that belied her words. Something was going to have to be done about his attitude, and fast, before damage was done that couldn't be fixed. "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

"'Vannah, you know that can't be...." Cosmo said the second they were out of the room, barely keeping from shouting, he was so angry. They had loved Noah, they had all loved Noah, and for someone to come in like this and desecrate his memory was intolerable.

"Cos, I don't know," 'Vannah whispered, a wave of conflicting emotions washing over her now that they were where they could talk freely without worry of endangering Catherine or enraging Sam. Sam seemed utterly convinced that the boy was Noah. Din't that count for something, no matter how rattled Sam was? Sam wasn't the type to go off half-cocked, no matter how upset. If he believed the boy was Noah, there had to be a reason, and a good one. "There's something about him.... and we didn't see...." They should have seen him, looked at him one last time but everyone had been so rattled.

"Sam saw! He's the one who told us!"

"Cos, keep your voice down, okay? I'm not saying it is Noah but something.... And Sam seems to believe him. Gotta be a reason why Sam believes him..." 'Vannah mused out loud.

"You know," Bobby said with a puzzled tone in his voice as he thought back on things, munching on the remaining meatloaf as he thought. "Now that I think about it, something did seem a little off when we were carrying that coffin. Felt heavier than it should have. Thought you weren't carrying your end right, Cos."

"Me? It was you that wasn't doing it right," Cosmo grumbled. "Almost dropped the damn thing!"

"Guys, come on," 'Vannah led them into the waiting room and over to the coffee machine, swiftly pouring cups for everyone. "I'm not saying that we have to believe it's Noah. I'm not sure myself. I think we need to at least accept it as a possibility right now though."

"Sam's going to get hurt," Cosmo said quietly. Although he and Sam definitely had rough patches in their friendship, Cosmo cared, and he couldn't stand that thought, couldn't stand it if he had to just sit there and let some impostor.... Didn't 'Vannah see, remember what losing Noah had done to Sam? When this guy was exposed as a fake.... And what if Catherine didn't make it? How would Sam handle a double blow?

"Cosmo, Sam needs that boy right now." 'Vannah reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder, knowing that she had to make him understand. "Catherine's sick, maybe dying. If it is Noah, then we've been given a miracle. Let Sam have some hope that maybe another miracle will come through for Cath. Even if it isn't.... Cos, we can't take that boy away from Sam right now no matter what we think. He's giving him hope and that's what Sam needs."


	33. Chapter 33

June 2nd, 11:00 pm

Ê ÊThe three marshals headed back towards Catherine's room once more, all deep in thought. ÊCosmo shook his head slowly, wishing there was something that he could say to make 'Vannah understand. ÊHe wanted that boy to be Noah too, wanted it just as bad as she did but how.... Ê He couldn't do it, couldn't let himself get his hopes up knowing that they were just going to get dashed again. ÊHe hadn't seen Noah's injuries but from what he had heard, he didn't see any way that the boy could have survived. ÊAnd even if he did, that didn't explain.... Ê They had buried someone, definately had buried someone. ÊHe had nearly thrown out his back on that coffin.

Ê ÊThe three stopped in surprise when they saw Noah waiting outside the door, a nervous expression on his face.

Ê Ê"Catherine's not...." Ê'Vannah started to say, sudden worry hitting her at the sight of him. ÊShe wanted to believe so badly that the boy was Noah but....

Ê Ê"She's okay," ÊNoah said quietly, closing his eyes for a moment before starting to speak again. ÊThis had to be fixed somehow. ÊHe didn't think Cosmo was going to blow up like he had again but.... ÊCatherine had accepted him without question, Sam had after he had told him about the fishing spot. Ê Surely there was something that he could do to make things right with the others as well. ÊHe just wanted his family back the way that it had been before. ÊThey were the only family that he had and he wanted them back. Ê"Listen, I know that you don't trust me too much right now, and I guess I can understand that, but is there something, any sort of test, that might convince you? Ê I don't want things to keep going on like..." he nodded back over his shoulder, indicating Catherine's room behind him, and sighed."Ê It wasn't his fault that he had ended up misplaced, he shouldn't have to be the one constantly having to prove things but...

Ê Ê'Vannah shot a look at Cosmo, warning him not to start another arguement before turning to Noah. Ê"Why don't you start with telling us where you've been for the last three years if you are Noah?" Êshe said softly, something in the boy's expression tugging at her heart. Ê 'Please, please, let this be....' Ê"They told us you were dead. ÊSam told us...."

Ê Ê"I really, really don't know how that happened," ÊNoah said with a shake of his head. Ê"If you want to though, you can go find Colleen Harper, tiny little thing, silver blonde hair, you can't miss her. ÊShe's the administrator of the hospital I was at and she was going to do some checking on that. Ê Maybe she's already figured out how it happened." ÊHe shook his head in slight pity for the staff members that he was sure were going to be in very big trouble over this one. ÊFor a tiny little thing, Colleen was extremely persistant. Ê"All I know is that I woke up about a week later with no idea of who I was and nothing to identify me."

Ê Ê "They gave us all your credentials and stuff," 'Vannah remarked quietly, and Noah nodded in understanding.

Ê Ê "I just hope that no one spent that twenty," ÊNoah said in a light tone as he glanced over at Cosmo and Bobby.

Ê Ê"Amnesia?" ÊCosmo had a sceptical but at the same time puzzled expression on his face. ÊAmnesia was one of the oldest tricks in the book but at the same time.... ÊIt was something that was so unlikely that maybe.... ÊCould it be true? ÊAnd something about the boy's offhand comment about a twenty.... 

Ê Ê"I tried everything, anything anyone suggested to remember. ÊIt was like there was this great big empty space where I knew something was supposed to be but I didn't know what," ÊNoah said quietly, not really wanting to think about that time but hoping that talking about it might help, might convince them to give him a chance. Ê "There were no missing persons' reports, no one called the hospital looking...."

Ê Ê"We didn't exactly know we needed to look," ÊBobby muttered, starting to slowly feel like 'Vannah did over the situation. ÊHow could it be Noah but.... ÊSomething about this kid just felt so right. ÊSurely they would know, would be able to sense something..... Ê "But if that wasn't you in that coffin...." ÊMarshals' Service was just going to love this. ÊWho had they buried if it wasn't Noah? ÊFunerals weren't cheap.

Ê Ê"I have no idea," ÊNoah said with a shake of his head. Ê"Might have been the John Doe that they thought that I was since no one came looking for anyone."

Ê Ê"It'd sure explain the weight," Bobby thoughtfully remarked to the air. 'Vannah nodded, thinking hard, and Cosmo frowned for a moment, trying to remember. Bobby had a point.Ê Ê"How did you end up here? ÊIsn't exactly close to the city," ÊCosmo asked, having to fight to maintain control, to keep himself focused. ÊHe wanted to believe this was Noah, it would be so easy to let himself believe that it was Noah but....

Ê Ê"Hospital beaurocrats tend to frown on people who can't remember what insurance company can be billed for rather expensive medical procedures. ÊThey wanted to ship me to a homeless shelter but Colleen found a job for me here at the junior high instead. Ê So I've been playing janitor for the last three years, and trying to keep up with the kids. My bills are all paid, though. Well, almost. Just a few more thousand to go." Ê Noah glanced over at Bobby for a moment, as the others stared at him in shock. Ê"Ummm, I really, really wouldn't eat anymore of that meatloaf if I were you. ÊI'm fairly sure that piece there is the one that did in the substitute science teacher." Ê Bobby stared down suspiciously at the plate in his hand, then silently discarded it into the nearest wastebasket.

Ê Ê"You willing to have fingerprints, DNA?" ÊCosmo said, forcing his voice to come out slightly harsh. ÊIf this kid was tricking them somehow, well it would be easier if it came out now instead of when....

Ê Ê"I'm willing to do anything." ÊNoah spoke in a quiet yet determined voice. "I just want things like they were before and whatever it takes to get things back that way, I'll do it."

Ê ÊCosmo's eyebrows shot up. "Big bluff, my man," he warned the young man. "Easy one to call."

Ê Ê "No bluff," Noah answered quietly.

Ê Ê "Easy to find out," 'Vannah cut off Cosmo's retort. "Let's go find the lab and have the tests run."

Ê Ê "Right now," Cosmo added harshly.

Ê Ê Noah pushed away from the wall. "Let's go," he said calmly.


	34. Chapter 34

June 2nd, 11:10 pm

Ê ÊSam leaned against the door, hearing every word that Noah and the others were saying before they finally moved away. ÊHe shook his head as he headed back to Catherine's side once more, reaching down and coving her hand with his. Ê"Noah's a good kid, Catherine," Ê he said softly, gently stroking her fingers as he talked. ÊWhy couldn't Cosmo just accept that Noah was really.... ÊBoy shouldn't have to do all of this to prove himself. ÊHe closed his eyes for a moment as he thought, the stress of the day nearly overtaking him. Ê Hadn't even been twelve hours yet. ÊHow could everything have happened in such a short time?

Ê ÊSam leaned over the bed, gently pressing a kiss against Catherine's forehead. Ê"Noah's a good kid," Êhe repeated. Ê"I always thought...." ÊHe hesitated for a moment. ÊThis was something that he had never discussed with Catherine, something that he had always tried to push away. Ê "If Patrick had lived...." ÊHe felt tears start to prick at his eyes again at the thought of their son, had to fight to keep talking about him. Ê" ÊIf he had lived, I hope he would have been like Noah."

Ê ÊMaybe the first words made it easier to talk, maybe he just realized that this was something he had to do but he slowly continued. Ê"We never talked much about Patrick after and I'm sorry that I did that. ÊBoth of us throwing ourselves into work, trying to hide." Ê What he had done with Noah, he realized. Ê"I made mistakes back then, Cath, and if I could undo them...." Ê So much that he would change. ÊThere was nothing he could have done that would have prevented the crushing loss of their son but he could have tried harder, kept from losing Catherine, losing all hope of a family.

Ê ÊHe felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked into her pale, still face. Ê"I loved that little boy so much and when he was gone.... ÊShould have been there for you, should have at least made sure that we got to see him. ÊWhen I got that call that he was gone, that you nearly died...." Ê He reached out, gently stroking the bit of her cheek he could touch. Ê"I didn't want to believe it, prayed the entire way there for some sort of a miracle." ÊHe closed his eyes again, reliving that moment. ÊThe call from Catherine's father telling him that the baby was gone and there was no need for him to be with Catherine anymore, the rush to that hospital praying the entire time that their son really wasn't gone. Ê Should have been him if anyone had to go. ÊPatrick had his entire life ahead of him, didn't get the chance to live. Ê He'd been such a strong baby, would have grown into a good man, Sam was sure, silently remembering the times he and Catherine would lay cuddled in each other's arms feeling that little boy kicking inside of her. ÊEven after all this time, for that baby to be gone so suddenly....

Ê Ê"I miss him, Catherine. ÊI still think about him and what we could have had every day," ÊSam whispered as he leaned over and gently kissed her again. Ê"My fault, all my fault that things fell apart. ÊWhen I saw you like that and found out how close I came to losing you.... Ê I was wrong, honey. ÊI was so wrong."

Ê Ê"You have to get better, Baby. ÊI want us to make a fresh start of things, do things right this time, the way they should have been all those years ago." ÊHis fingers gently stroked her ring finger for a moment. Ê"You know, I still have your ring. Ê Guess maybe I was hoping that someday.... ÊWe can still be a family, Catherine. ÊI swear we can be. ÊJust get better."

Ê Ê His hand, which he'd tucked carefully under her pale fingers, suddenly registered pressure. He froze, staring down at the small fingers encircling his large ones. "Cath?" he whispered in a strangled voice. This time he saw her fingers tighten, just slightly. "Oh God, Cath." Her head suddenly tilted slightly toward him. "Baby, I..." Sam straightened up, determined. "I swear, baby, I'll get that ring and put it on your finger as soon as we get home. You just have to hurry and get better, okay?" Fingers tightened on his again, not strong, barely noticeable, but to Sam's senses, heightened by emotion, it was an unbreakable grip. He squared his shoulders and raised his head, lips curving in a smile, eyelashes wet with unshed tears, as he promised her, "You're mine, and I'm not letting you go again."


	35. Chapter 35

June 2nd, 11:15 pm

"Hey, Frank," Cosmo said when the other marshal finally answered the phone back at the office.

"Cos, did you find them?" Frank Henry quietly asked, several other nearby marshals looking up at the sound of Cosmo's name. Normally by this time, there wouldn't be many people in the office unless a big case was going down, but with the situation with Catherine.... "How is...." He braced himself, watched the others bracing themselves as well. Catherine was their boss and she was a good one. To lose her so senselessly would half-kill them. And then there was how her death would affect Sam.

"Made it through surgery. They've got her in ICU on support right now," Cosmo said quietly as he watched Noah rolling his sleeve back down as the lab tech finished taking the blood samples. Kid hadn't hesitated at all about the fingerprinting, the blood tests. Had even offered to have copies of his medical records sent down if it would help. Could it be that he was telling the truth? Cosmo shook his head slowly, not able to believe it no matter how much he wanted to. "Frank, we're going to fax some prints in a couple of minutes. Need someone to run them through the computer ASAP, compare them to Noah's."

"Noah?" Frank said in confusion, not sure why in the world Cosmo would be asking for fingerprints on Noah after three years. "Cosmo, what's going on out there?" They had gone out to see about Catherine and Sam. How did a boy that had been gone for three years end up being mentioned?

"Just check them and call me right back, Frank," Cosmo said slowly before giving him the number of the lab phone. "It's important." Cosmo wasn't going to tell anyone else what was going on, not until.... Maybe that was what this kid was wanting, to throw the entire office into confusion claiming to be Noah. Cosmo shook his head as he hung up the phone. Kid had to be an imposter, couldn't be Noah but.... He wanted him to be, wanted him to be that boy so much that it hurt.

"They'll have the results soon," he said in a gruff tone as he turned to face Noah. He looked so much like.... He had to force a harsh expression onto his face. "Last chance to tell the truth about this or are you going to try to claim some hand injuries to explain...."

"Cosmo, I'm not stupid enough to touch the school mystery meat bare handed. My hands are fine," Noah said with a shake of his head and a grin, not really upset about having to go through all of this anymore when he caught a glimpse of the expression on Cosmo's face. Cos wanted to believe that he was for real, definately wanted to believe it. Noah just hoped that the hospital had turned over the right bullets at the time of his shooting. But surely they had. 'I mean, if the bullets hadn't matched, surely someone would have called the hospital to check that, might have thought to check and make sure the body they got matched.'

"One of us should probably go back upstairs and stay with Sam and Catherine," 'Vannah said quietly. She had hated to leave them alone with how sick Catherine was but if they were going to get this mess straightened out.... She silently closed her eyes for a moment, murmuring a soft prayer under her breath. She didn't care how, but please let this boy be Noah.

"Sam.... might want some time alone with her," Noah said, not really happy about leaving Sam and Catherine alone either, but at the same time remembering some of the things that Sam had told him earlier and knowing that some private time might help the older marshal. "Ummmm, if you three want to, you can stay at my place." He shook his head slightly as he thought of where he was currently living, above the vice principal's garage. "Well, one of you might have to sleep in the bathtub but.... Hey, Cos, did you make it here with your luggage this time?" He could probably put up his three friends but he wasn't sure he could put up Cosmo's wardrobe.

All three marshals froze, then spun toward the young man. "Wha-what did you say?" they all stammered in unison.

"Did your luggage get here this time?" Noah repeated. "I remember what a hassle it was last time. You spent hours on the phone, trying to recover it..."

"Oh, no --" 'Vannah whispered. Her hand moved to her lips, covering them as she suddenly flashed back to that day three years ago, arriving in New York to Cosmo's complaints about his luggage.

"...Can't be..." Bobby gasped, staring.

"Oh, my God," Cosmo murmured, eyes wide. "N-Noah?" How could the kid know about that, how could he know unless....

Just then the phone rang, causing them to start slightly at the noise before Cosmo reached out and hastily grabbed it up.

"Cosmo, what the hell's going on here?" Frank demanded, not able to believe the results that the computer had just shown. "Why do these prints match Noah's?"


	36. Chapter 36

June 2nd, 11:30 pm

"Cosmo?" Frank said after a moment of silence on the other end of the line. A worried expression filled his eyes as he waited for some sort of reply. What was going on there and why wasn't Cosmo talking? "Cos, why do those prints...." No answer. Frank got even more worried. "Cos...talk to me, man. What's going on?"

"Oh, God. How close a match?" Cosmo said quietly, finally shaking himself out of his shock enough to speak. His eyes were wide, his hand barely able to hang on to the phone. He stared at Noah in shock. How? How could....Noah was standing there, just watching quietly. No sign of anger, of resentment. Just...Noah. Good old Noah. Calm, quiet, sure. This wasn't... How was this possible?

Noah watched Cosmo, listening to his end of the conversation. He'd seen the realization on Cos' face, the sudden acknowledgement that Noah was indeed really who he claimed. He no longer had any resentment; he knew they were doing what they had to, what their training required. Hell, he would probably do the same, in their shoes. He realized that they had truly believed him to be dead, and their mourning had been deep. A warm sense of family suffused him then, and his eyes met Cosmo's, as he tried to convey that affection to the stunned older man. He saw Cosmo's attention return to the phone, and knew that Frank was answering Cos.

"Perfect match, Cos. Prints're exact," Frank said quietly. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear Noah gave 'em to you, instead of their being latents. What's going on out there? Where did you get Noah's...." What in the world was going on? Where could Cosmo have found Noah's prints after three years? Why would he even need them run?

"Frank, pack a bag. Get on the next flight out. Bring the tissue samples. Hand-courier..." Better to have someone hand deliver those blood samples for DNA testing, although Cosmo was now fairly sure that it was just going to be a formality anyway. He shook his head slowly, remembering how he had treated that boy when he saw him. How could he.... would Noah -- COULD Noah -- ever forgive him? And Sam....

"Cosmo, what's going on?" Frank demanded again, totally confused by this point and starting to get worried for all of his friends.

"Frank, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Got to see this one for yourself." Cosmo said softly, so softly that Frank could barely hear him, still staring at Noah in shock. "I think... I think that boy's standing right in front of me."

"What?!" What in the world was Cosmo talking about? Frank was starting to get really worried now. The situation with Catherine, had to be the situation with Catherine. He shook his head slowly. How bad was she really? Had to be bad for everyone to be acting like this. ...I know it's bad. Catherine...and Sam's probably losing it...and..."

Cosmo shook his head, giving up trying to explain. Frank was just going to have to see this for himself. "Just get yourself on the next flight out. Oh, and swing by Sam's on your way to the airport. Couple of boxes in the hall closet I want you to bring." Cosmo said before hanging up the phone, not able to talk anymore. He slowly took a step towards Noah before stopping, not really sure of how to react. His eyes were fastened on the boy.

"Cosmo?" 'Vannah said quietly, her eyes rapidly moving between Noah and Cosmo, not knowing exactly which one to focus on. How could he have known about Cosmo's lost luggage if he hadn't been there, if he wasn't.... Why didn't Cosmo say something, give them the results? She just wanted to grab that boy and hug him but she felt like she couldn't, not until....

"Cos?" Bobby looked over at his friend for a moment before focusing on Noah again.

"That was Frank. They got a match. Perfect match." Cosmo said slowly as he reached out a suddenly shaky hand. He had nearly hit that boy, he tried to throw him out, had....

"Perfect match?" 'Vannah whispered, her eyes widening, tears suddenly flowing. "Noah." Before Noah could react, she suddenly had her arms around him, hugging him fiercely, joined a second later by the two other marshals. A miracle. They had been given a miracle.


	37. Chapter 37

June 2nd, 11:35 pm

The three marshals hugged Noah for what felt like forever, not wanting to let him out of their grasp, afraid if they did they might wake up and find out that this was just some sort of wonderful dream.

"Guys, I kind of need to breathe here," Noah said with a chuckle finally, causing them to release their grip on him just a tiny bit. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, tears of happiness this time. He had his family back. Now they just had to get Catherine better and everything would be like it had been before.

"Noah," 'Vannah whispered in a tone of awe as she stared at the boy, her hand drifting up and ruffling his hair meaningfully. "See you let this get long again. Sam said anything about it yet?"

"Give him time," Noah said with a soft chuckle, reaching out now and hugging his friends. "He's been kinda preoccupied. I missed you guys, really missed you guys."

"You have no idea how we missed you, baby," 'Vannah answered softly, and the men nodded. Noah ducked his head shyly.

"You were in that courthouse," Cosmo said slowly, still not really sure what to say to Noah, how to make up for how he had treated him. How could he have done that? He.... He was never going to be able to face Sam after this, after doing that.

"You did get a doctor to check you, right?" Bobby demanded before Cosmo and 'Vannah could ask that very question.

"Everyone seems to be asking that today," Noah said, chuckling again. "I'm fine. One little cut and some bruises. Landed in a pile of permanent records. Never should have tried to make those kids behave all those times. Could have skipped the bruises altogether if the pile had been a bit bigger. Maybe then Catherine wouldn't have...." He stopped, a pained expression in his eyes as he remembered the basement and what had happened there with Catherine. She had to be okay. The others saw the expression change, and glanced at each other, worried.

"Sweetie, what happened?" 'Vannah said gently, leading the group over to a cluster of chairs.

"We got stuck in the basement after the tornado hit," Noah said softly, suddenly struggling to keep tears of worry back. The last few minutes had been so emotional that now it was hard to restrain his emotions. Okay, Catherine was going to be okay. He wouldn't let himself believe anything else. "There was debris blocking the stairs and Catherine.... She's a tough lady." Noah closed his eyes for a moment, getting control before continuing. "Was worried about Sam, didn't want to hurt him. She believed she was dying. She thought I was there to take her away for awhile. Guess she figured, if I was dead, I had to be an angel or something. Funny, huh? Me, an angel? I tried to make her as comfortable as I could, tried to get us out as fast as I could.... That mess was definitely worse than the chain reaction at the last science fair. She was so brave. Held out for over two hours and she had to be hurting way beyond bad."

"She's going to be okay," 'Vannah whispered softly, wrapping her arms around Noah, hugging him against her, and feeling him lean into her, drawing strength from her. He had to be dead tired. And in shock, too. He didn't look that great, come to think of it. If Sam had been traumatized by what had happened to Noah, the boy must be beyond traumatized about seeing Catherine.... "We got one miracle getting you back. We're not going to lose Catherine after that." 'Vannah smiled slightly, but her voice was firm. "Hey, she puts up with Sam every day and he's way worse than a tornado. Lady's going to come through this fine."

"Sam wanted to see if there were specialists or something we could get in to take a look." Noah shook his head slightly, laughing a bit at 'Vannah's remark, trying to force himself to think positively. He didn't believe consciously that Catherine was going to die but whenever he thought of her in the condition that she was in while trapped in that basement.... "Maybe Kimble would have some suggestions?"

"I'll see about getting hold of him," Cosmo said quietly. Here was something that he could do to make up for the harm that he had caused before. Fix this, he had to do whatever it took to fix this. "Sam wanted us to keep in touch with him, after all that mess back there, anyway. About time to check in, say hi."

"And while he's doing that, we'll go and get some food," Bobby said in a tone that signalled that disagreement wasn't permitted. "I swear, you were always skinny, kid but.... come on. They do have non-poisonous food here right?"

"There ya go," 'Vannah encouraged. "Everything's gonna be just fine, Noah. The U.S. Marshals are here." They all smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

June 3rd 12:15 am

Ê Ê"Kids've been gone a long time," ÊSam said quietly, gently stroking Catherine's fingers as he talked. ÊHe had been a bit concerned at first, Noah going off with them with how Cosmo had reacted but.... ÊThey were good kids, if they had been gone this long, they must have worked things out. ÊHe shook his head slowly, determinedly. ÊDamn well better have worked things out. ÊThey needed to pull together now, not bicker and fight. Catherine needed them, needed all of them, and Sam would not tolerate anything but calm, soothing behavior around her.

Ê ÊHe smiled slightly when he felt Catherine's hand twitch in his grasp. Ê "They'll be back soon," Êhe told her, reaching out to gently stroke her forehead with his other hand. ÊHot, her skin felt much warmer beneath his fingers, something he hadn't really realized until then. ÊHe closed his eyes for a moment, concern washing over him. ÊFever going higher, that couldn't be good. ÊThey needed to get hold of Kimble, find out if there was a specialist they could get in here to take a look and fast. ÊHe wasn't losing Catherine, not now, not when they finally had a chance to be together again.

Ê ÊHe stood, moving over to the small bathroom, finding a washcloth and running cool water over it before coming back to Catherine's side once more, gently pressing the cloth against her forehead. Ê"That feel any better, darlin'?" Ê he asked quietly as he took her hand again, felt a tiny bit of pressure on his fingers. Ê"Good. ÊWe're going to take good care of you, baby. ÊYou'll be better before you know it." ÊHe sat there quietly, gently stroking her fingers for a few moments before continuing.

Ê Ê"Don't know if there's any place special you'd like to have the wedding but kids and I visited this island once chasing this fugitive, Mackinac, I think. ÊIt was pretty. That might be a nice place." ÊSam closed his eyes for a moment once more, thinking of the wedding, remembering what he and Catherine had planned so long ago. ÊNot what he supposed a lot of women would want, just something simple at a courthouse but.... ÊHe was going to give her something better this time, maybe not perfect but at least they'd finally be together. Ê

Ê ÊHer family, her family would be a major problem. ÊHe wondered if he should call them, let them know what had happened. Ê'Damn, guess I should. ÊLast thing I wanna deal with now. ÊMaybe Savannah can do that when the kids get back. She's real diplomatic...' ÊHe shook his head slightly as he thought of Catherine's family. ÊThey had hurt her, hurt her badly after Patrick's birth and death. ÊProbably wouldn't come when they heard what had happened but if they did show up.... ÊThey weren't hurting her again. ÊHe wouldn't let them.

Ê ÊJust then he heard a noise and turned as the door opened, surprised to see an older man dressed in the garb of a priest entering instead of the kids. Ê Ê'Priest? ÊWhat's a priest doing here?' Êhe thought, worry rapidly replacing surprise. ÊHe didn't think that Catherine was even.... Ê"Can I help you, sir?" Sam asked automatically. The priest waved a gentle hand in dismissal.

Ê Ê"No, son, I'm here to help you. ÊI'm very sorry for your loss. ÊThe hospital called me a little while ago," Êthe priest said in a gentle tone as he reached out, patting Sam gently on the shoulder before the marshal could react. Ê It was always so tragic, losing someone so suddenly like this. ÊHe reached into the bag he had brought with him, taking out the necessary items for administering last rites. ÊThis was one of his least favorite tasks. ÊBut he prepared calmly under the disbelieving stare of the marshal. Calm, the old priest had found, was a good thing in a situation such as this. It tended to ease the emotions of the bereaved. And this poor man, he thought, looked like he could use a soothing presence.

Ê ÊSam couldn't bring himself to speak, shock now overriding worry as he watched the priest praying over Catherine, gently applying some sort of oil... Ê He vaguely recalled seeing something like that once or twice with a victim. Ê Last Rites? ÊBut.... ÊNo, this couldn't be happening. ÊShe couldn't.... ÊHow long? ÊThey hadn't told him she was dying. How long did he have with her? ÊThis wasn't happening, he wouldn't let it happen. ÊHe felt tears stinging his eyes, tears he could barely force back. ÊHe reluctantly let go of Catherine's hand, half afraid if he let her go, that she would slip away automatically under the priest's ministrations. ÊHe hurried to the door, motioning to a passing nurse, pulling out his badge as he did so. Ê"Have Cosmo Renfro, 'Vannah Cooper, Bobby Biggs and Noah Newman paged now! ÊI want them here five minutes ago!" Êhe demanded before rushing back to Catherine's side once more. ÊHe couldn't lose her, not now, not like this. ÊHe could only stare at the scene in horror as the priest continued his task.


	39. Chapter 39

June 3, 12:15 am

"Kid, you've got to eat more than that," Bobby said with a shake of his head as he followed Noah out of the cafeteria. 'Vannah had already finished her food and headed down to the gift shop and Cosmo was off somewhere trying to track down Richard Kimble for advice.

"Not really hungry, Bobby," Noah said quietly. He had thought about Catherine; worry about how she was doing and how Sam was holding up had haunted him through the whole meal, putting a real damper on his appitite. "Besides, you ate enough for all of us put together. You know, there are other people here that might have appreciated it if you had left some food for them." He chuckled lightly. How in the world could he have ever forgotten what Bobby was like with food, Cosmo's wardrobe, Sam..... He had missed them, had missed them so much.

"Kid, a good strong breeze could blow you away." Bobby shook his head as he looked at Noah. "What have you been doing for the last three years to get so skinny? You were thin before but...."

"I chased kids, Bobby. Chased lots and lots of kids." Noah shook his head as he thought of it. Wonder if the kids had heard about his memory returning yet? He had to admit that he would kind of miss the kids when he went home despite the trouble that they could cause. Just then he heard a soft patting noise coming down the corridor. He glanced up as a girl, tiny with long brown hair swinging loose, came down the hall carrying a large tray covered with donuts. "What do you know. Here comes one of the kids now. Hey, Cindy, shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

"Power failure. Electricity was out forever and there's a wedding tommorrow at noon. Well, there's a wedding at noon if Father Murphy gets himself back to the rectory by then. Sister has no idea where he's wandered off to. No one's in bed over at my place. Daddy said we had to clean out everything so he'll have space to redo wedding stuff." The girl shook her head as she held out the donuts. "Want them? School's closed tommorrow and I think Vice Principal Dunbar's about to have a breakdown. The superintendent made him bring the leftover meatloaf over to donate and he's just waiting for someone to drop dead now."

"Tell your dad thanks, Cindy. And anyone who gets poisoned by that meatloaf has only themselves to blame. They shoud have thought before eating," Noah said as he reached out and took the donuts. Sam would definitely like them if he could be persuaded to eat. "You have a ride home, right? You shouldn't be out so...."

"Tim's around somewhere. Since someone ate all of the meatloaf," the girl shook her head. Wonder when they were going to find that corpse. "The superintendent decided to clean out all of the freezers at school and donate the stuff. Tim's helping Vice Principal Dunbar hide it all before there's a mass poisoning. Are you really a US Marshal? Can the superintendent be arrested for that? Donating poisoned food to disaster victims?" The girl paused for a moment, spotting someone down the hall. "Got to go. You can drop by tommorrow if you want to. If Father Murphy doesn't show up, Daddy's going to have plenty of wedding food that will need eating."

"Nice kid," Bobby said slowly as the girl hurried away, reaching out as he talked and snagging a donut, while mulling over the odd invitation she'd issued Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Nice because she's alone. They normally travel in herds. Leave the chocolate ones alone, okay? If Sam's able to eat...."

"Cosmo Renfro, Bobby Biggs, Savannah Cooper, Noah Newman, please report to ICU. Cosmo Renfro, Bobby Biggs, Savannah Cooper, Noah Newman, please report to ICU." The two men stopped short as they heard the announcement blaring over the intercom. Their postures announced their shock.

"Catherine," Noah whispered, horrified, looking over at Bobby for a moment before the two men turned and headed for the elevators at a dead run, meeting 'Vannah and Cosmo there, Cosmo beating frantically on the elevator UP button. If anything had happened to her.... Noah felt tears starting to sting his eyes as the elevator doors parted and they all piled in. He had to have done something, missed something. If anything happened....

"Awww, no," Cosmo whispered as they stepped out of the elevator a few moments later only to see the door to Catherine's room opening as the priest exited. "Cath...." His fault, it was his fault if she was gone. Yelling at Noah, threatening to.... Sam would never forgive him, he'd never forgive himself. Cosmo hung his head. This couldn't be happening.

"She's prepared now," Father Murphy said quietly as he approached the group. "Her transition will be peaceful. Is there anything else that I can do to help?"

The marshals couldn't say anything, just stared at the old priest for a moment before 'Vannah shook her head and they all went rushing into Catherine's room. Prepared, he said Catherine was prepared. Did that mean that she wasn't gone yet? Maybe....

"Sam?" Noah whispered as they entered, shock filling his eyes at the sight of his boss. Sam was holding Catherine's hand, gently stroking her fingers, seemingly calm but the expression on his face as he looked up at his "kids" one of fear. Fear? Noah didn't think anything could frighten Sam Gerard.

"Sam, it's okay." 'Vannah moved to their boss's side, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. The machines Catherine was connected to were still steadily beeping. Priest or not, that had to mean something. "What happened?"

"Last rites. He gave her last rites." His voice was hoarse, rough, even to his own ears. Sam closed his eyes for a moment to try to get control back. No one had told him, why hadn't they told him that Catherine was.... No, he wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let her leave him, not if he had to fight every step of the way to keep the life in her body.

"Kimble's getting ahold of a specialist in New York now to see if there's something else that they can do for her. He's flying in himself, as soon as he can get a plane. I told him I'd arrange a Marshal Service plane for him. Already made the call." Cosmo stared at Catherine for a moment, fear almost overcoming him as well. His fault, this was his fault. If she.... There had to be something, anything that they could do to fix this. Catherine couldn't die. "She's not going anywhere. We aren't going to let her."

"And Father Murphy being here doesn't really mean anything," Noah said slowly, not really sure if it did or not but knowing that they needed to get Sam calmed down somehow. "You know, he delivered a sermon once on sexual sin. You would never think an elderly priest would have read the Kama Sutra, would you? Only problem was that he was supposed to be conducting a christening at the time. Bet he got the room mixed up or something and gave last rites to the wrong person. She's going to be fine, Sam. She's going to be fine." As Sam bent over Catherine, planting a shaky kiss on her forehead, the marshal team glanced at each other apprehensively, and hoped that Noah was right.


	40. Chapter 40

June 3, 12:30 am

The group sat silently at Catherine's side, eyes all focused on the still figure as if they could hold her there somehow by the force of their gaze. Noah slowly reached out, gently touching her hand. Skin was warm, much warmer than it should be in the cool confines of the hospital. Feverish. Damn. Catherine was really sick. Why did they keep it so cold in there anyway? Didn't do much good for the patients if they got hypothermia. He stood, not able to sit any longer, going over to the bathroom and getting a fresh washcloth for Catherine's forehead. He handed it to Sam, who took it silently and replaced the tepid one already on Catherine's head. He handed the warm one back to Noah, who nodded and placed it on the towel rack over the sink in the bathroom, to dry. Then he came back out and stood beside Sam. Sam glanced up at him, a vulnerable look in his eyes that Noah had never seen before. Without thinking, Noah reached out and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing gently, hoping to offer some sort of comfort. Sam closed his eyes, letting his head drop, as he sighed softly. Noah felt the broad shoulders slump under his grip, and realized with a shock that Sam was letting Catherine go. "No," Noah whispered, and Gerard looked up, into Noah's face. "Not yet, Sam," he added before moving towards the door. Don't give up yet." He had to do something, he wasn't sure what he was going to do yet, but he had to do something to try to make this situation right. This was his family. He wasn't letting this happen to his family.

"I'm going to go and check with the nurse, see how in the world Father Murphy got mixed up this time," Noah said with a determined shake of his head. Father Murphy had to have been mixed up. He wasn't going to accept any other explanation for why he had been there. Catherine wasn't going to.... He closed his eyes, slumping back against the corridor wall for a moment outside the room, suddenly overcome with weariness, memories of Catherine right before help arrived running through his mind.

"Hey!" He looked up, opening his eyes as he heard a familiar soft patter coming down the hall.

"I thought you went home, Cindy, and are you supposed to be up here?" Noah asked the young girl as she hurried up to him. Was she supposed to be here? Why was he even asking? This kid was never where she was supposed to be.

"Tim and I were going home. Sister called. She got a call from Fred Johnson's family wondering why Father didn't show up to give him last rites. Sister told us to find him and get him back to the rectory. Have you seen him?" The girl shook her head. "Sister says that Fred Johnson isn't getting last rites again until she sees a second, third and forth opinion that he's actually dying. The anointing oil's getting kind of expensive."

"Fred Johnson, is he the one that...."

"Faked dying twenty-three times in the last two and a half years? That's him. Daddy's sueing him over a couple of those faked dying things. I really don't think calling for catered last meals and then claiming your recovery is an act of God that the caterer should give you free food for is believable. Have you seen Father? Sister was very upset. He picked up her glasses by mistake and now she can't find her way out of the rectory to hunt for him herself."

"Father Murphy was here for Fred Johnson, not for anyone else? Because he just gave my boss...." Noah was practically grinning now.

"If he had been here for anyone else, then the nurses would have talked to Sister first. She's the one who organizes everything. Johnsons know better than to pull this with her. What happened to your boss? Did you know that the superintendent's seeing if he can demand your salary back seeing as you're really a US Marshal and not a janitor?"

"Hey, wasn't like I knew at the time. Good luck on that. If he can pry it out of those beaurocrats somehow....." Noah shook his head slowly before starting to talk about Catherine. "My boss was in the courthouse when it got hit. She got hurt pretty bad. The doctors really aren't sure how she's going to do right now and Father Murphy showing up like that.... Kind of scared everybody to death."

"And that is why Sister supervises Father," Cindy said with a shake of her head before reaching out and unexpectedly hugging Noah. "Hey, your friend's going to be okay. And if there's anything we can do...."

"Just go catch Father Murphy before he comes back, okay? My other boss isn't going to be happy when he finds out about the mixup and I don't think hitting a priest would look good on his record," Noah said with a chuckle as the girl nodded, turned and hurried off down the hallway again. He watched for a moment before turning and heading back into the room again. Okay, everything was going to be okay. They weren't going to lose her.


	41. Chapter 41

June 3, 12:35 am

As Noah came back into the room, everyone turned to look at him except -- Sam, who kept his eyes focused on Catherine's still form with a look of total despair written all over his face.

"Sam?" Noah hurried over, putting a hand on the older marshal's shoulder, pain running through him as well. Something, there had to have been something that he could have done to prevent this. "Sam, it's okay. Priest made a mistake. He was here for someone else, not Catherine."

"He wasn't...." Sam looked up at Noah for a moment, a small glimmer of hope suddenly igniting in his eyes. Then, as if she knew that Sam needed some sort of sign, Catherine's hand twitched in his grasp, weakly squeezing his large fingers as if to say, 'I'm okay, Sam. I'm not dead.' "Cath?" He turned to her once more, leaning over the bed and pressing a kiss against her warm forehead. 'Please, please let....'

"He was supposed to be here for Fred Johnson," Noah said with a shake of his head, glad to see Sam rebounding to his usual self -- well, almost his usual self. "You would think that even Father Murphy would have caught on that something was wrong after being called 23 times in two and a half years."

"Well, why wasn't he doing his job and giving the Johnson guy last rites instead of wandering in here and...." Cosmo shook his head, the panic of the last few minutes slowly fading. Nothing could happen to Catherine, they couldn't lose her. If they did, it would be all his fault.

"He accidentally put on Sister's glasses. I'm suprised he actually was able to see well enough to make it over here." Noah looked down at Sam once more, relieved to see that look of despair had now totally vanished. That, that was something he had never expected to see on Sam's face. Was this what Sam had gone through when they thought he was dead? He quickly shoved that thought away, not wanting to think of his friends in that much pain, as he took a seat at Catherine's side once more. This was going to be okay. That's all he was going to let himself think about. This was going to be okay and they were going to be a family again, just like before. He reached out slowly, gently touching the bit of skin on Catherine's cheek not covered with tape, caressing the skin of the woman he thought of as his mother. She was going to get better. She had to.

Just then, her eyelids slowly twitched, as if in response to Noah's touch, her hand moving slightly once more in Sam's grasp.

"Baby?" Sam whispered as he leaned over her, wanting to be as close as possible, wanting to make sure that she would know that he was there.

Her eyelids twitched once more and then a third time before they slowly, slowly slid open. Her eyes had a kind of dazed look in them as she stared up at the gathered marshals but there was a kind of strength as well as she looked slowly at each of them, obviously alert and aware, her other hand grasping, reaching out for Noah.

"It's okay," Noah whispered as he leaned in, laying his hand over hers, not really wanting her to move it too much and risk dislodging the monitor or something worse. "We're all right here. The whole family. Me, Sam, Cos, 'Vannah, and Bobby. No one got lost or anything. You just go back to sleep now. Everything's going to be fine."


	42. Chapter 42

June 3, 12:40 am

"Hey," Cosmo paused for a moment as he approached the bed, not really sure of what to say, what might make up for the damage that he had done, but knowing that he had to do something. He slowly reached out, ruffling Catherine's hair just a bit. "You just rest and get better, okay? I'm going to get things fixed up with Noah so you won't have to worry about it when we get you home."

"And we're going to have a really big party as soon as you're feeling better," Bobby added, reaching out and gently touching her hand for a moment, feeling kind of awkward as well and not knowing what would be best to do.

"Don't worry," 'Vannah leaned down and whispered into Catherine's ear. "I'll keep an eye on those two and make sure they behave. We brought you some stuff from home. As soon as you feel better, I'll help you change, okay? And don't worry, I didn't let Cosmo pick out the clothes."

"Hey," Cosmo said with a highly offended look as he heard what 'Vannah was saying. "There's nothing wrong with the clothes that....."

"Cosmo, I'm surprised that people can find turkeys for Thanksgiving anymore with the number that died for your wardrobe." 'Vannah shook her head slightly, kind of glad to see Cosmo focused on defending his clothes instead of feeling guilty. She was annoyed with him for yelling at Noah, of course, but she also knew that the yelling came from the grief and pain they had all went through when they thought that boy had been lost forever.

"Kids," Sam looked over at them, a spark, a tiny spark of humor that comforted all of them in his eyes now. He turned once more to Catherine, leaning down and whispering to her as her eyes started to slip shut once more. "That's it, darlin'. You just get some rest right now. Everything's going to be fine, going to be just fine."

As she drifted off into a feverish sleep once more, her hand firmly held in his, Sam turned to 'Vannah. He paused for a moment before speaking. This was the last thing that he wanted to do but he knew it needed to be done. "Need you to call Catherine's family for me, let them know what happened," he told her, reluctance apparent in every word. He was going to make sure that they knw, it was the right thing to do, but they were not going to hurt Catherine again. He wouldn't let them.


	43. Chapter 43

June 3, 12:45 am

"Catherine's family?" 'Vannah said softly, the entire group looking at him in puzzlement. It was clear from the expression on their leader's face that this was something he was doing very reluctantly. Come to think of it, had they ever heard Catherine talk about her family?

"They don't.... There are some problems." Sam gently stroked Catherine's fingers as he talked. He would notify them but he wasn't letting them hurt her again, he wasn't letting anyone hurt her.

"You sure you want them called?" Cosmo asked quietly. They had just fixed one problem. No need to drag another one in and from how Sammy was looking, Catherine's family was going to be a problem and a half.

"Need to know what happened." Needed to be given one more chance to fix things, even though Sam sincerely doubted they would bother. He fumbled in his jacket pocket with his free hand, extracting an address book after a moment. He handed the book over to 'Vannah. "Should be in there under Walsh." He closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to remember why he had that information, the last time he had talked to those people.

"I'll take care of it," 'Vannah whispered quietly as she headed for the door, her heart aching at the sight of the expression suddenly on Sam's face.

They sat silently for a bit after she was gone before Sam glanced over at Noah, sitting on Catherine's other side, gently stroking her hand and cheek. The boy looked like he was about to drop, a hint of dark circles under his eyes, a slump to his shoulders as if he was carrying the weight of the world.

"Son, when was the last time you slept?" Sam asked quietly.

"Ummmmm," Noah had to stop and think about that one for a minute. "Day or two ago, I think. Vice-principal Dunbar did his "School's almost over, I'm safe from the little deliquents for three months" dance last night, kind of hard to sleep through that."

"You have a place, right?" Sam glanced over at the other two marshals now. Both Cosmo and Bobby looked exhausted as well, although not nearly as bad as Noah.

"I live over a garage. I hope you didn't pack much, Cosmo," Noah said with a glance over at his friend. "Because I don't think I can fit your wardrobe in."

"Nothing is wrong with my clothes. Why is everyone picking on my clothes?" Cosmo muttered as 'Vannah came back in.

"Did you get them?" Sam asked quietly as he looked up at her.

'Vannah nodded, not really trusting herself to speak. She looked down at Catherine, not able to believe.... "They aren't coming." she finally said quietly. "Got hold of her sister. She said...." No, no way was she saying what Catherine's sister had told her when she received the news. She didn't even want to remember it herself. "They aren't coming." she repeated.

"Didn't think they would but...." Sam looked down at Catherine, gently raising her hand slightly and kissing the still fingers before speaking again. "Why don't you go to Noah's place for a few hours, get some sleep?"

"No, I...." Noah didn't want to leave Catherine, not now, especially not to go back to the place where he had been living.

"Kid, you look like you're about to drop, all of you do." Sam said firmly. "Go on and get some rest. I'll call you if there's any change."

"But, Sammy..." Cosmo began, and Vannah nodded.

"Yeah, Sam, what about you? You've been going longer than everyone, except maybe Noah," she added. Leaving Catherine now, especially after the conversation she had just had with her family, that just seemed wrong.

"What they said," Noah agreed. "Knowing Sam, he probably was up all night before the storm, too, going over some case."

Gerard waved them all off. "I'm staying here," he said firmly. "Can't sleep anyway." Even if he could sleep, he wouldn't. Dreams of Catherine in that coffin....

"But, Boss," Biggs protested, "you gotta sleep sometime."

"I'll sleep next month. Now, git." Gerard's expression and tone were uncompromising. They got.


	44. Chapter 44

June 3, 1:25 am

"That step's kind of loose," Noah called quietly down the stairs as he fumbled in his pockets for his keys. When he had first issued the invitation for his friends to stay with him, he had just been thinking of how wonderful it would be to be with them once more but now that they were actually here.... Well, it was a little too late to do anything about it. Besides, with the tornado and all, there might not be a room in a hotel if he couldn't put them up.

"WooOOOPS!" Cosmo exclaimed, tripping over the step in question. "Too late, kid."

"Cos?! You okay?" Noah spun around and peered through the darkness.

"He's fine, kid," Bobby answered, shaking his head as he glanced over at his co-worker. "He's just bein' Cosmo."

Noah finally found his keys and quickly opened the door, flipping on the lights as he came in. "Ummmm...." What could he say to them? He should have never listened to Sam, should have stayed right there at the hospital. Then he wouldn't have to explain this.

"Cosmo's got a jacket that matches this couch," 'Vannah said with a chuckle as she ran her eyes around the room. Two battered, threadbare couches, a old chair with stuffing poking out, a small bookcase, a tiny tv on an old wooden spool. She hid the pain that she felt, knowing that it would only embarrass Noah, that the boy'd done the best he could, all alone, and with little to work with.

"Cos, you and Bobby will have to take the couch, I guess," Noah said as 'Vannah looked over at him, obviously wanting to ask him a question or two about how he had been living. "One of them folds out. 'Vannah, my room's through there. You can have that."

"Baby, I'm not taking your bed," 'Vannah said quietly as she came over to Noah's side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll take a blanket and the floor before I'll do that." The boy looked even more exhausted now than he had when they were at the hospital, worry filling his eyes and.... Looked like he could collapse any minute. "Come on, sweetie. You need to get some rest."

"Don't think I could sleep," Noah murmured. He didn't even want to be there, wanted to stay with Sam and Catherine. He promised her that he would take care of her. He promised.... He needed to be there with them. He knew that rationally there wasn't anything he could do but if there was even a chance that his presence could help in some small way. He finally had his family back and he just wanted to make everything like it was again.

Just then, there was a crashing noise, causing the marshals to turn and jump just as Bobby came out of the other door carrying a plate.

"How do you manage in that kitchen, kid?" he muttered around a bite of the cake that he had found. "Way too small in there and why do you have part of a cake saying, 'Go Lu Fr'? And where's the rest of your food?"

"'Good Luck Fred.' It was for a retirement party. Found out Fred embezzled 1.2 million two days before his retirement. Needless to say, the party was cancelled." Noah said with a shake of his head. Leave it to Bobby to head right for the kitchen. Noah deliberately ignored the rest of Biggs' queries. He didn't really want them to know the truth.

"Bobby, behave," 'Vannah shook her head at the other marshal before taking Noah's arm and starting to firmly lead him towards the bedroom. "Let's get you in bed for a little while, Baby."

"I don't think..." Noah was silent for a moment as they entered the bedroom. How could he sleep when Catherine was in a hospital bed fighting for her life?

"Baby, Catherine would want you to get some rest." 'Vannah said quietly. "She's going to need all of the help that she can get to get better and you can't help her if you let yourself get this exhausted. Just try to rest for awhile, okay? We'll head back to the hospital in a few hours before Frank gets there."


	45. Chapter 45

June 3, 1:35 am

Sam had been sitting quietly by Catherine for he didn't know how long, gently stroking her fingers, letting his touch alone reassure her that he was there. Once the kids were gone, he really didn't know what to say to her, what might help. He closed his eyes for a moment, silently sending up a prayer. She had to come through this. If they lost her....

"Darlin', want me to see what the kids brought for you?" Sam released her hand for a momnt as he moved over to one of the bags and opened it. Doing something, if he was doing something then he wouldn't have to worry, wouldn't have to think about what would happen if he lost her. "Hope Cosmo didn't try sneaking something in here when 'Vannah's back was turned."

Suddenly, he felt something soft, something painfully familiar and a moment later he pulled out the little, blue blanket. He felt a painful tearing at his eyes that he fought back fiercely as he held that little thing, remembering the dream, remembering....

"Patrick's blanket," he whispered as he gently raised her other hand a bit, tucking the blanket under her fingers. He wasn't sure if giving it to her was a good idea or not, if the reminder of her son might make her decide to go on, to be with the baby. He blinked, forcing back tears. Maybe it was selfish knowing what losing that baby had done to Catherine but he couldn't let her go, not even to be with their son finally. He needed her with him too much.

"I know how much you miss that little boy, darlin'," he whispered softly as he lifted her hand slightly and kissed her fingers. "but..." He paused, hesitant. Sam Gerard was never one to show weakness, but.... "I need you, Catherine. Our baby has the angels to look after him. I need you to stay here with me."

He closed his eyes for a moment once more, the stress and pain washing over him like a tidalwave, almost too much. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes, gently kissing Catherine's fingers once more before heading to the bathroom, wetting another washcloth, and gently applying it to her forehead once more.

He reached into the bags once more, finally finding a bottle of lotion. He held it in his hands for a moment, letting it warm a bit before squeezing some out and starting to gently rub it onto her hands. "That feel better? I'm going to take good care of you, Catherine, I promise I am. You just hang in there for me."


	46. Chapter 46

June 3, 1:55 am

"Is the kid asleep?" Cosmo asked quietly as 'Vannah slowly came out of the bedroom.

"Either asleep finally or doing a better job of faking than I thought he was capable of," 'Vannah said as she dropped down onto the other couch, the one that Cosmo and Bobby hadn't folded out yet. Now that Noah was tended to, safe and.... Tears started to sting her eyes. She still couldn't quite believe that he was there, that they had recieved this miracle.

"How is he?" Cosmo asked as he sat down next to 'Vannah, a slight tremor of pain in his voice. How could he have treated Noah the way that he did, almost hit him?

"Worried about Catherine, worried about Sam." 'Vannah felt a tear slowly rolling down her cheek now. She tried to fight it back, but others were on the way. "He has scars. Don't think he realized that I saw them, big, ugly ones on his chest."

Cosmo closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't really let himself think about the shooting, about the seriousness of the injuries that they knew Noah would have had to have suffered. A new wave of guilt washed over him. They should have done something, insisted on seeing Noah one last time or.... Sam had been so torn up though, wracked with guilt, guilt that they had all felt to some degree. Noah had been the youngest, the kid that they loved and losing him.... No one had wanted to see that boy cold and still in a coffin but.... They should have looked! No matter how much it would have hurt, they should have looked! Then none of this would have ever happened.

"I don't know why the kid doesn't have more stuff," Bobby said , puzzled, as he finished prowling around the room and dropped down onto the folded-out couch, causing it to creak. "He's been here three years, you would think.... Hell, I had more stuff in my place when I'd been there three months."

"The bills, Bobby. He said he's been trying to pay off the bills from the hospital," 'Vannah said quietly. None of them had seen the injuries Noah sustained in the shooting, Sam had never talked about it, but from the little that they knew, the medical treatment that would have been needed to save the boy would have been astronomical.

"Yeah, but.... Kid just had this cake in the fridge and a loaf of bread. Couple of packs of noodles and some macaroni in the drawers." Bobby continued. "That was it. Surely.... Where's the rest of his food?"

"I think that might be all of his food." Cosmo said quietly, his head hanging lower with each word. "The kid's been living at the poverty level. Or below." The others looked stricken.

"How are we gonna tell Sammy?" Biggs asked, stunned. Noah had been going without food? How....

"We don't," Cosmo said firmly. "Not yet. He can't deal with guilt from that, AND Catherine, right now." Biggs and Cooper nodded agreement. The mental state Sam was in, no way could he handle any more bad news.

They didn't know how, but they were going to fix this situation somehow. Noah had suffered long enough. The US Marshals had arrived. And they were going to take care of him.


	47. Chapter 47

There is a character in this part, Jane, who was introduced in a story of a friend. She's Cosmo's cousin and was dating Noah before the poor boy ended up as a janitor. Email JLDDC@aol.com and ask about the story Line of Drive if you want to know more.

June 3, 2:15 am

The plane was silent, too silent, the woman decided. 

Cosmo's cousin Jane slumped back in her seat and shook her head slightly, trying to chase any thoughts of death, no matter how small, out of her mind. Second time in three years, how could the marshals be facing this for the second time in three years? She felt her jaw tense at the unfairness of it all.

Jane had been shocked when Cosmo had called her with the news of Catherine's injuries, and of course her first thought had been to get to him and the others; to be there to offer support to her cousin and his friends. Fortunately, Deputy Frank Henry had been able to arrange a USMS flight for her out of Minneapolis to Chicago where she could connect with him and Dr. Richard Kimble on the trip to New York. 

"...and I just thought you'd wanna know," Frank had said on the phone, moving rapidly through the office as he talked, automatically making the arrangements that Cosmo had requested.

"Oh, my God. Thanks, Frank," Jane had said, shocked at the news. "I want to be there...How'm I gonna get there?"

Frank nodded, even though he knew Jane couldn't see it. "I figured you would. Can you be at the airport in twenty? I arranged for a Marshals plane to pick you up and get you here to me. You can go to New York with us."

"Yeah," Jane said absently, already searching for a bag to tumble clothing into. "Who's 'us'?"

"Doctor Richard Kimble and me."

"Kimble?!" Jane repeated, shocked. "You guys know some important folks."

"Well..." Frank answered, unwilling to bring back the old case, when he knew Kimble had worked hard to live down the memories. "Perks of the job and all."

"Yeah," Jane replied, tumbling clothing into the bag she'd retrieved, without much thought. "I guess so. Hey, lemme let you go; I'll be at the airport in ten."

"The plane'll be ready for you," Frank had promised.

And it was.

She shook her head slowly again, glancing down at her bag. She didn't even want to think of what she would find in there to wear. She hadn't paid much attention when she was tossing things in earlier. 'Well, that don't matter much. I'll just scare up some scrubs when we get there,' she thought. 

She glanced up at the two men next to her; a vascular surgeon, Kimble was poring over a stack of faxed papers and making notes, while Deputy Henry sat across from them silent, and with an expression on his face that Jane couldn't quite identify.

"How does it look?" Jane asked Kimble quietly, and Frank immediately glanced up to listen. She hated to think of Catherine, so severely injured. In the aftermath of Noah's shooting, Catherine had been so helpful, arranging to fly Jane in to support Cosmo and the others, and giving her a chance to say goodbye to Noah. She felt tears sting slightly at her eyes as she recalled the young marshal that she had been dating until his tragic death. Even now, years later, the pain still popped up, unbelievably fresh.

Like it had only been yesterday.

"Not good but...." Richard glanced down at the papers once more, as Frank winced. He had been surprised to receive the call from the marshals and then to learn the circumstances. Memories of his wife, of losing her.... "She's hanging on, though. That's the important thing right now. She's still trying to fight."

"Catherine's a strong lady." Jane murmured, silently willing the plane to go faster. She had liked Catherine from their first meeting and now, thinking of her in a hospital bed fighting for her life.... The chiropractic physician looked intently at her surgical colleague. "What can we do to help her?"

"I've got an ICU specialist flying in, too, like we are," Kimble said slowly, his mind running over the situation for what felt like the millionth time as they talked. "The most important thing right now is getting that infection under control. If we don't do that, and fast, we could lose her."


	48. Chapter 48

June 3, 3:20 am

Sam was almost in a light doze, the fingers of one hand gently stroking Catherine's, the slight pressure of her fingers in his grasp offering a sort of comfort to him. The fingers of his other hand tangled themselves affectionately in her hair. If she was still holding on, there was hope, a chance to save her. He wasn't going to let her go, not now, not when they had a chance to finally have all of the things that they had lost once more.

"I promise when you get better," he whispered, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against Catherine's forehead. He hesitated slightly before continuing to speak. The thought of what he was about to say still frightened him, frightened him in a way he never thought he could feel. If it would please Catherine though.... "If you want to try again, sweetheart, we will. Whatever you want. You just get better for me."

His hand reached out, gently feeling her forehead before going into the bathroom once more and getting a fresh wet washcloth. He gently pressed it against her forehead, smiling slightly when he saw her lips twitch as if she were trying to smile herself.

"That better, darlin'?" he murmured, pleased, as he leaned down and kissed her again. He reached out, gently brushing a few strands of hair off of her forehead, absently noting the dust in her hair as he touched it. Dust and blood. He closed his eyes for a moment before, not wanting to think about that blood, before moving to the bags that the kids had brought.

"Want me to see if there's something we can do about your hair? Know how you always hated to have it messed up," he whispered as he finally located the antique silver plated brush that he had seen Catherine use so many times before. He drew the chair closer to the head of the bed, reaching over and starting to run the brush through her hair, one strand at a time, slowly working the dirt out, cleaning her up as best he could. He felt the silken strands slip through his fingers despite the blood and grime, secretly reveling in the feel. 'I always did love this,' he thought to himself, remembering sensuous summer nights when he had brushed long flaxen locks on a beautiful young marshal. "Remember this?" he asked softly, and was rewarded with that almost-smile again. "I do, too. I'll do it every night from now on, I swear." 

He kept brushing, gradually making the short hair presentable again, careful to work around the various bumps and lacerations. He wished she'd grow her hair back out. He had loved it long, protested vehemently when she'd cut it. But she had, logically, pointed out two things: one, the style was easier to manage for a woman in her job, and two, he no longer had a right to protest. Well, maybe now he'd have the right to ask her to grow it out again.

"That feel better?" he said when he finished, taking her hand in his once more as soon as he had the brush back in the bag. Her fingers tightened around his, but he knew instantly that something wasn't right. Instead of the light, reassuring touch, her fingers squeezed his in a shaky grasp, before starting to tremble uncontrollably.

"Catherine?" No, this couldn't.... He shot a look at the monitors, afraid of what he would see. Heartrate was up, even his inexperienced eyes could tell that, other readings.... He leaned over her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Hot, her skin was so hot. "Catherine?" Her eyes flickered open for a moment, but that did nothing to reassure him. They were glazed, staring at him as if she wasn't even seeing him anymore before slipping shut again.

Sam turned as he heard footsteps at the door. "Get a doctor in here now!" he demanded as soon as he saw the nurse, his tone one that put fear into the hearts of fugitives everywhere. No, this was not going to be the way things ended. He wasn't going to let Catherine go.


	49. Chapter 49

June 3, 3:40 am

Cosmo lay balanced, barely hanging onto to his side of the bed as Bobby tossed about, taking up pretty much all of the space. He shot a glance over at 'Vannah on the other couch, wondering if she might be willing to swap with him. No way was he going to get any sleep like this.

"'Vannah...." he started to call quietly, not wanting to disturb Noah, when suddenly he heard the faint ringing of his cell phone.

He fumbled for it, his eyes closing for a minute as he finally found it. 'Please be Frank at the airport. Don't let it be....' He finally forced himself to speak. "Renfro."

"You need to get back over here," Sam said, his tone something that Cosmo had never heard before in all of the years that he had known Sam, a mix of despair and hopelessness.

"Sammy, what happened?" Cosmo said, sitting up and fumbling for his shoes as he talked motioning for the others to get up as well. He waved with one hand to keep 'Vannah from going into Noah's room. Best to let the kid sleep as long as they could.

"They don't know what's wrong," Sam said slowly, glancing back towards Catherine's room,where the doctors frantically worked, as he talked. He hadn't wanted to leave her side but at the same time he knew that she would want them there, Noah especially, if.... No, this couldn't be how things ended. Not after.... They were going to be together, be happy. This couldn't.... "Get down here now." The phone slipped from his fingers as he headed back towards Catherine's room. He was going to be there for her no matter what happened.

"Cosmo, what's going on?" 'Vannah asked quietly,sitting up in bed, her eyes wide at the sight of the horrified expression on Cosmo's face.

"Sam didn't say exactly, but Catherine's worse." Cosmo shook his head, a painful stinging in his eyes that he had to fight back. If anything happened to that lady.... His fault, all his fault.

"How bad is she?" A voice caused the marshals to turn and find Noah standing in the doorway, fully dressed, pale as a ghost, hazel eyes haunted, and looking as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Baby." 'Vannah whispered as she hurried over to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Noah glanced at her numbly, but otherwise showed no sign of acknowledging the contact.

"Kimble's going to be here soon, kid. It's going to be okay," Bobby said quietly as he moved over to Noah's other side. He didn't know if it would be okay, none of them did, but seeing Noah like that, in so much pain.... If they could somehow spare him for a few minutes, they would do anything. They had just got the boy back and to see him hurting so badly....

"Let's just get over there and see about her," Cosmo said quietly. Maybe, maybe that would make some sort of difference.


	50. Chapter 50

June 3, 4:00 am

The group of marshals silently entered the hospital once more and headed for the elevator. Noah closed his eyes as Cosmo angrily hit the up button. Noah didn't feel 'Vannah's comforting touch on his shoulder, didn't feel anything except.... His mind automatically flashed back to the basement, to holding Catherine and trying to comfort her. There had to have been something, something that he missed somehow. His eyes began to sting. If anything happened to Catherine, it was his fault. He had never really had a mama before, hadn't really thought that it mattered but.... It felt good, being part of a family. It couldn't end this way, it couldn't. He wouldn't let it.

Cosmo led the group off of the elevator, heading back towards Catherine's room, all senses alert, taking in every detail. He closed his eyes briefly as he noticed the look of sympathy that the nurse at the desk was giving them. Were they too late? No, no, no. If Catherine died, it was his fault. How could he have done what he did, yelling, upsetting her? Even with understandable doubts, anyone with half a brain would know better than to start a fight next to someone's sickbed! If they lost her, if Sam lost her....

"Sam?" Noah said quietly when he spotted the figure of their leader slumped against the wall across from Catherine's room, staring through the door at what was going on within with an expression of total hopelessness.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Cosmo asked quietly as they approached, having to hug the wall to keep out of the way of the rushing medical personnel.

"Brushed her hair for her," Sam whispered, a kind of numb, disbelieving tone in his voice. "She hated having it messed up." The last thing he had done for her was to brush her hair. He closed his eyes for a moment. She had known what he was doing, he was sure of that. That brought a tiny bit of comfort. She knew he had been there, caring for her.

"Dad, let's get out of the way here, okay?" Noah said gently, taking Sam's arm. He glanced over into Catherine's room as he talked. Couldn't even see her with all of the people swarming around her, frantically working. Watching that couldn't be good for Sam. He reached out, hugging the older marshal close, slightly surprised that he didn't resist the embrace. Noah silently sent up a frantic prayer. 'Please let her be okay!'

"'Dad'?!?" Bobby murmured, staring at Noah and Sam in shock. "Aw, ain't that sweet!"

"Shut up, Biggs." 'Vannah whispered, as Cosmo glared. They had enough to worry about without Bobby's wisecracks. What in the world was happening to Catherine?

Just then, they heard more footsteps coming down the hall, not the steps of the medical personnel but more familiar.

"Aw, no," Frank Henry muttered as he saw the group huddled together outside of the room. They had rushed right to the hospital from the airport but.... Too late, were they too late? They couldn't be. Kimble had ideas, plenty of them, about how to help Catherine. They couldn't be too late! "Cosmo?" he called.

"What happened?" Richard Kimble finished for him, moving past Frank to the group by the door. If there was any chance that Catherine was still savable, speed was critical.

"We don't know," Cosmo said with a shake of his head and a concerned glance over at Sam's blank face before turning to look into Catherine's room. "We just got here. Could you...."

"I'll see what I can do," Kimble said , sizing up their situation in a glance as he turned and hurried into the hospital room. As a vascular surgeon, what he could do in a situation like this was limited, but he was damned well going to try.

Jane slowly approached the huddled marshals as Kimble moved away, knowing the best thing for her to do at the moment was to comfort her cousin and his friends. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. Way, way too close to what happened with Noah. "C..." She started to call her cousin's name when she suddenly noticed something, the man standing with Sam, embracing him. "N.... Noah?" she squeaked, her voice high with shock. What in the world was going on?


	51. Chapter 51

June 3, 4:10 am

A nurse appeared at Kimble's side almost as soon as he entered the room. "I'm sorry, Sir, but you're going to have to...."

"Dr. Richard Kimble," he said, glancing over at the bed. reassured that he could still hear the bleeping of the heart monitor. Not as bad as he had feared, it wasn't as bad as he had feared. When he looked down at Catherine though.... The small body was trembling uncontrolably as the medical staff worked frantically around her. "The Marshals called me in. What happened?"

The doctor at Catherine's side glanced over at Kimble, surprise in his face at the sight of the doctor, recalling what he had heard about Kimble. His eyes widened even more as he suddenly placed the marshal as well. Why was Kimble here for his wife?

"We're friends." Kimble said simply, guessing what the doctor was thinking. "I'm...their doctor." He moved to Catherine's side as he talked, automatically reaching out and taking her hand. Memories of his wife came rushing back, unbidden. He thought about Gerard, of the desolation in his face in the hallway earlier, of the smile that always appeared on Sam's face whenever he saw Catherine -- the same smile he'd recognized from his own face whenever he saw his wife. No, he wasn't going to let that happen again, not if he could do something about it. "What happened?"

"Fever spiked about thirty minutes ago and she started seizing," the doctor said, talking as he worked. He slowly injected another drug into the IV port, carefully watching Catherine for any sign of change with one eye while keeping an eye on the monitors with the other. Heart rate was way too fast. If this went on for much longer, they were going to lose her.

"The fever or...." Kimble asked meaningfully as he gently stroked Catherine's fingers. He couldn't do anything medically for her but maybe, just maybe, having someone there focusing on comforting her would help.

"Likely the fever but...." The doctor relaxed slightly when he saw the tremors starting to slow, Catherine's heartbeat becoming a bit more steady. "Up the dosage a bit. I want her fully under for now." He motioned to a nurse to get a cooling blanket over Catherine as he turned to Kimble. "Ice bath, if that doesn't work," he added to the nurse before turning his attention back to Kimble. "She had a head injury, though. It's possible that there could be a brain bleed going on. We need to get her stabilized as soon as possible so we can figure out what in the world we're dealing with here." Although it wasn't spoken, Kimble could sense what else the doctor was saying. They were afraid that there was no hope for saving Catherine.


	52. Chapter 52

June 3rd 4:10 am 

"What...." Jane's eyes widened as she stared at Noah in shock. This couldn't be, wasn't possible. She had been at the funeral, had seen Noah buried. She closed her eyes for a moment knowing that he would be gone when she opened them. Tears burned as the pain, the loss, came rushing back anew. She still couldn't believe that Noah was gone, even after three years.

"Jane? Sweetie?" Cosmo said as he approached his cousin, a worried expression on his face as he took in the situation, his cousin slightly swaying, her eyes closed. 'Oh, this is not good.' He reached out, putting what he hoped was a steadying hand on her arm.

"What did you put in those cigars you sent last month?" Jane demanded tiredly as her eyes opened once more in response to Cosmo's touch. 'It had to be the...' She looked over once more. 'No... He was still there, Noah with his arms around Sam and the strangest expression on his face, like he was torn about something.' 

She looked around the hallway frantically. 'Where was Richard?'

"Psych referral," she murmured under her breath. "I need a psych referral...."

"Jane," Noah whispered, arms aching to go to her, to hold her and reassure her that he was real, that everything was okay. It had been so long. Sam though.... The pain and tension that he could feel in the older marshal's body, no way could Noah leave him like that. He gently rubbed Sam's back, holding him close against him. "It's going to be okay, it's all going to be okay.," he told him quietly. "Let's go in the waiting room, okay? Kimble's going to take good care of her."

"Bobby, help the kid," Cosmo said quietly as he motioned for 'Vannah to join him. He reached out and gently took his cousin's arm, leading her off to a vacant room with 'Vannah and Frank following.

"Cosmo, what.... Who is that?" Jane whispered as the marshals sat her down, a tear slipping down her cheek now as memories of Noah came rushing back, from their first meeting when she was wandering all over Chicago with a concussion to that last painful time in New York City. "It can't be...."

"It's Noah," Cosmo said as gently as possible. 'Don't let her faint. Just don't let her faint.' They had had way too much of that already that day. He reached out, pulling Jane to him. "I don't know how it happened but that's Noah, really Noah. The kid's fine."


	53. Chapter 53

June 3, 4:25 am

Sam allowed Noah and Bobby to lead him into the waiting room, his mind mercifully blank as Noah guided him into a chair. He didn't want to think, didn't want to feel. How could Catherine....

"Sam, it's going to be okay," Noah said gently, wrapping an arm around the other marshal. His eyes widened when the older marshal didn't react to the embrace at all, didn't even seem to feel it. He fought back a wave of despair. They would lose both of them if.... No. "She's going to be okay, Sam. She's going to be okay. That lady held on for two hours down in that basement. She's not going to give up now. She's not going to."

Sam closed his eyes, leaning slightly against Noah. He wanted to believe what the kid was saying, wanted to believe that he wasn't going to lose Catherine but....

"Sammy, what happened?" Bobby asked, a worried look on his face as he observed how the older marshal was responding. Bobby had been shocked that they had been able to budge Sam from the door to Catherine's room but he had let Noah lead him away like he was a lost child. That, that just wasn't normal.

"Brushed her hair," Sam said quietly, the memory of his fingers running through those soft strands playing once more in his mind. He had made her happy, if he lost her at least he knew that he had made her happy before.... He closed his eyes again, fighting back the stinging of his eyes as he thought of it. This.... What would he do without her?

"It's okay, Dad, I promise it's going to be okay," Noah murmured. "Kimble's in there. He's going to take care of things. He's good, really good, remember? Mom's going to be fine."

"She started shaking," Sam murmured, as if he didn't even hear what Noah was trying to say. "She started shaking and the way she looked.... I don't think she even knew that I was there." His shoulders slumped once more. Had Catherine thought that she was alone, that he had abandoned her, in those last frightening moments?

"Seizures?" Noah murmured, his mind swiftly running over the idea. If Catherine was having seizures.... "Wait a minute. The fever. Dad, it's okay. I promise it's okay. Her temperature must have spiked and caused the seizures." He shook his head slightly as he recalled his experience with just that situation. "Happened one time at the school." Noah cringed remembering it. "The kid was fine. Chemistry lab wasn't fine after the explosion but the kid was. Mom's going to be fine too. They've just got to get her temperature down, is all."

Sam looked at Noah, a slight bit of hope flickering in his eyes for a moment before the memory of Catherine staring at him, not seeing him, overpowered it. His shoulders slumped once more, his face going completely blank.

"Dad," There had to be something, anything, that Noah could say to Sam to get through to him. He couldn't stand to see him suffering like this. As he started to speak, though, he heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see Cosmo coming in, his arms wrapped around his cousin.

Sam could feel the change in Noah immediately, the tension suddenly filling the younger man's body. He opened his eyes, looking into Noah's face, not really knowing what was causing that torn expression. Then he looked across the room and spotted Cosmo's cousin.

"Go on, Son." Sam said quietly, "She needs you now." He wasn't going to let Noah make the mistakes that he did, wasn't going to let him lose what was slipping away from him.

I'm sorry to say that it doesn't look like I'll be finishing this story. I was a member of an email list for Tommy Lee Jones fans and that's where I started writing this story and my other US Marshal's fiction. One of the list members that I was really close to left recently and isn't speaking to me anymore. This really hurt me and my heart just isn't in writing anymore. I miss you, Carlie.

Chanda

Brokenhearted


End file.
